


Flightless Bird

by TaishoNoMiko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dark fic, Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaishoNoMiko/pseuds/TaishoNoMiko
Summary: Kutukan, nasib buruk, atau terserah orang mau menamakan apa, Higurashi Kagome terjebak di dalamnya. Ia terperangkap dalam sangkar Naraku. Seperti mainan plastik baru yang berkilat, seperti itulah Naraku memandang Kagome, objek baru tuk dikendalikan, mainan favorit untuk dihancurkan. Namun, kesialannya tak berhenti pada pertemuannya dengan Naraku. Di luar kehendaknya, Kagome pun terjebak dalam kerumitan hidup beberapa laki-laki lain.





	1. Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSWF. AU. Dark Fic.
> 
> Pairing: Nar/Kag. Sess/Kag. Inu/Kag.

Selesai meninjau puluhan dokumen proyek terbarunya, Naraku melepas dasi ungu gelap yang melingkar di lehernya dan menghempaskan benda itu begitu saja ke atas meja. Dengan tatapan, ia melucuti pakaian sang sekretaris yang baru saja memasuki ruang kantornya. Di sisi lain, Kagome yang berdiri di ujung meja mengabaikan tatapan tak senonoh yang tertuju pada tubuhnya. Ketika ia membungkuk 'tuk mengumpulkan satu map yang berisi dokumen penting yang telah ditandatangani, ia merasakan tangan yang merambat di pinggulnya, lalu lengan lain melingkari pinggangnya. Ketidakacuhannya tak berlanjut, gadis itu memutar badan.

Dengan tenang Kagome beradu pandang dengan pria yang menjabat sebagai Direktur Utama tempatnya bekerja. Untuk sedetik yang terlewat, ia bersumpah melihat pupil Naraku berkilat dengan warna merah bagai permata dari lubang neraka. Kagome memaksa diri memasang senyum sambil berusaha melepaskan diri secara halus. Tapi percuma, ia terperangkap. Pria itu malah menarik tubuhnya lebih kuat lagi, alhasil, kini ia duduk menyamping di pangkuan atasannya itu. Wajah tampan yang dibingkai dengan rambut panjang hitam bergelombang itu hanya berjarak sejengkal dari miliknya, jari-jemari pria itu mengelus halus lengannya.

"Kagome," panggilnya sambil meremas lembut pinggang gadis itu, lalu menarik lepas ujung kemeja putih yang terselip di rok hitam yang Kagome kenakan. Naraku menempelkan bibirnya di leher jenjang sekretarisnya selagi satu tangannya menyelinap di balik pakaian gadis itu. Dengan suara berat ia memulai, "Kau tahu apa yang kubutuhkan sekarang?"

Tangan kiri pria itu merayap ke punggungnya, meraba perlahan. Sentuhan pria itu halus, tapi yang dirasakan Kagome hanyalah sayatan setajam silet atas kebencian pada diri sendiri di tiap inci sudut hatinya. Rasa takut mencekiknya. Putus asa membekukannya. Sekuat tenaga ia melawan itu semua dan memaksa diri untuk balik bertanya meski dengan suara lirih, "Apa?"

"Kau mengetahuinya." Pria itu memeluknya. "Kau dapat merasakannya."

Tidak mungkin dengan posisinya yang sekarang ia tidak dapat merasakan bagian bawah Naraku yang sudah bangkit, ia menjawab jujur, "iya, tentu." Pria itu mengendurkan dekapannya, lantas ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Kelegaan Kagome tak bertahan lama, dua tangan menyusup cepat ke balik kemeja tipis yang ia kenakan. Gadis Higurashi itu memejamkan mata saat salah satu buah dadanya diremas.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naraku, nada lembutnya terdengar memuakkan.

Kagome bukanlah perempuan yang bisa diam menerima pelecehan seksual begitu saja. Ia takkan mau menerima perlakuan yang merendahkan dari seorang laki-laki, ia akan memberontak dan melawan sekuat tenaga walau itu berarti kematian. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Tidak untuk Naraku.

Tanpa senyum ia menjawab, "apapun yang kau inginkan."

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya diam adalah karena ia mengizinkan hal tersebut. Pria itu tidak lagi hanya menjadi Direktur sebuah perusahaan yang memperkerjakannya sebagai sekretaris pengganti. Pria itu sudah menjadi 'Tuannya', karena Narakulah penyandang dana yang terus mempertahankan nyawa satu-satunya kakak yang ia miliki di dunia ini, Kikyou.

Bila bukan karena Kikyou, ia takkan berada di sini, terjebak di dalam kepalsuan karir yang digeluti oleh saudara kandungnya itu. Sekretaris maupun asisten pribadi bukanlah pekerjaan asli si sulung Higurashi, pekerjaan yang dilakoni Kikyo dahulu dan Kagome sekarang lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai pelacur pribadi.

"Bagus." Suara maskulin memecah lamunannya. "Karena apa yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah melesak jauh di dalam kehangatan dirimu."

Kini, kedua tangan besar itu menangkup kedua payudaranya. Satu remasan kuat membuat Kagome mengernyitkan wajah. Di saat yang sama, benda hangat licin yang terselip dari bibir laki-laki itu membelai daun telinganya, dan sebuah desahan terselip dari mulutnya.

Tidak, tubuhnya belum berkhianat, tentu saja. Namun Kagome tahu posisinya, sudah puluhan hari berlalu sejak ia pertama kali melayani Naraku. Sekarang, ia tahu dengan pasti peran yang harus dimainkan olehnya. Catatan mental yang takkan pernah ia lupa semenjak menjadi bawahan Naraku adalah, semakin pandai ia bersandiwara maka semakin cepat siksaan itu 'kan usai.

Saat ini, Kagome sudah berusia dua puluh tahun, seks hanya menjadi sesuatu yang baru baginya dua tahun yang lalu, tidak sekarang. Setidaknya, itu yang ia katakan untuk menghibur diri. Kenyataannya, hubungan intim yang pernah ia lakukan dengan pacarnya hanya dapat dihitung jari dengan sebelah tangan. Di luar hal itu, penyatuan tubuh atas nama cinta yang dangkal dan hubungan seks demi kewajiban dengan Naraku adalah dua hal yang sangat jauh berbeda.

Untuk beberapa puluh detik lamanya, tangan kanan Naraku sibuk menjamah. Ia menangkup, meremas lembut, sebelum salah satu jarinya meraba cup bra berenda, tepat di tempat area puting gadis itu kira-kira berada. Secara perlahan, ibu jarinya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri berkali-kali, sebelum ia mencubit keras pucuk dada Kagome. Otomatis, gadis itu menjerit kecil.

Naraku berbisik puas di telinga sang sekretaris. "Mm, aku selalu suka jeritanmu, Kagome. Aku akan membuatmu lebih banyak menjerit dalam kenikmatan nanti." Dengan beberapa gerakan pria itu sudah membuat Kagome berdiri dan menghadapnya.

Seganjil senyum liciknya, seganjil itu pula suara Naraku ketika ia berkata, "tetapi, sebelum kau mendapatkan hadiahmu," Naraku bangkit dari kursinya, "kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu." Pria itu membuka gesper dan kait celananya, lalu menurunkan resleting. Dengan boxer yang masih melekat, ia kembali duduk dan bersandar santai di kursi kulit mahalnya.

Kedua mata Kagome terbelalak untuk sesaat. Penolakan tajam yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya ia telan kembali. Ia mengangguk sambil menata ekspresi agar terlihat senormal mungkin. Dua bulan menjalani pekerjaan nista tak membuat konflik batinnya surut begitu saja, pertentangan antara sisi dirinya yang baik dan buruk akan selalu ada. Tetapi, untuk yang kesekian kali, nasib sang kakak menjadi hal yang utama. Di luar itu, hukuman yang Naraku berikan atas ketidakpatuhannya bukanlah sesuatu yang ia rindukan.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia meletakkan lutut di atas lantai berkarpet tebal itu. Kedua tangannya sudah terjulur, hendak menurunkan boxer hitam yang dikenakan pria itu, tapi suara tegas Naraku menghentikannya, "Aku ingin kau melayaniku dengan mulutmu!" Titah Naraku.

Kagome mengangkat wajah, mereka beradu tatap. Tangan kanan pria itu terjulur, meraih dasinya yang tergeletak di meja. Lalu, Naraku mencondongkan tubuh, kedua lengannya memerangkap tubuh mungil gadis itu seakan hendak memeluk, tapi bukan itu yang dilakukannya. Butuh sedetik bagi Kagome tuk menyadari apa yang pria itu lakukan. Dengan dasinya, Naraku mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya di punggung. Seketika itu juga, dengan satu tarikan napas, gadis itu melesakkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin ke dalam paru-parunya. Tiga detik kemudian, dadanya naik-turun dengan kentara, bukan oleh hasrat, melainkan oleh keputusasaan.

Setelah ia rasa ikatannya cukup kuat, Naraku melanjutkan, "aku tidak akan mengulangi perintahku untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Bagai robot, Kagome menurunkan pandangan, kini titik fokusnya tertuju pada celana pendek hitam yang bosnya kenakan. Gadis itu mendekatkan wajah, dengan giginya, ia berusaha menarik turun boxer itu. Usaha pertamanya gagal, benda itu tetap memeluk erat pinggang pemakainya. Kali kedua ia mencapai kata hampir berhasil. Di percobaan ketiga usahanya sukses. Kebanggaan Naraku yang telah tegak sempurna terpampang satu inchi dari hidungnya. Lidah Kagome terulur keluar, dengan perlahan ia menjilat puncak kejantanan Naraku. Secara perlahan Kagome melesakkan milik Naraku ke dalam mulut hangatnya.

Laki-laki itu menggeram nikmat, tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti karena mengingat suatu hal yang penting, ia melirik jam dinding sekilas. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Kagome. Kau tahu bahwa pertemuanku berikutnya tinggal lima belas menit lagi."

Kemudian, ia menangkup kepala Kagome, merenggut rambut kelam itu, dan menarik kepala bawahannya ke depan sehingga kejantannya menyodok kerongkongan gadis itu. Kagome tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk selama beberapa saat. Naraku tidak bisa dan tidak bersedia berpura-pura peduli dengan ketidaknyamanan Kagome. Alih-alih jeda sejenak, ia malah meneruskan invasinya.

Yang ada di pikiran Naraku hanyalah kehangatan dan kelembutan lidah Kagome di kejantanannya, sensasi menakjubkan itu semakin bertambah karena berpadu dengan tekstur langit-langit mulut yang kasar yang membuat darah di sekujur tubuhnya bergolak oleh keantusiasan. Ereksinya yang masuk dan keluar di mulut gadis itu jauh dari kata lambat, bagai piston yang dipacu dengan maksimal untuk meraih titik puncak.

Beberapa menit penuh penyiksaan yang terasa seperti selamanya membuat kedua mata Kagome perih oleh sengatan air mata. Merasa terhina dan kotor, itulah yang sebagian besar dirasakan olehnya saat berusaha memuaskan pria yang menganggap diri sebagai 'Pemiliknya.' Entah sampai kapan ia dapat hidup seperti itu, hanya waktulah yang dapat menjawabnya.

Tangan Naraku menarik rambut Kagome dengan kasar tiap kali gigi gadis itu tanpa sengaja mengenainya. Cepol rambut gadis itu terlepas, helaian hitam tergerai, menghiasi kedua sudut mata besar yang terancam oleh tangis dan membingkai wajah yang memerah oleh rasa hina.

Tatkala Kagome berhasil untuk tidak tersedak, tempo yang dilakukan Naraku kian meningkat.

Menatap wajah Kagome, membuat senyum merendahkan di satu sudut bibir Naraku terukir. Dibalik ketangguhan yang sengaja dipertontonkan gadis itu, ia tahu ada kerapuhan di sana. Di situlah inti permainan yang dimainkannya saat ini, tidak seperti Kikyou yang rela melakukan apapun demi hidup mewah bersamanya. Gadis yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya itu tidak silau harta, Kagome ambil bagian di dalam hidupnya hanya karena terpaksa. Kebesaran hati dan sikap rela berkorban yang gadis itu miliki menariknya, tapi bukan dalam kekaguman, melainkan dalam nafsu 'tuk menghancurkan.

Seperti halnya anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan plastik baru yang berkilat, seperti itulah ia memandang Kagome; objek baru 'tuk dikendalikan, mainan favorit 'tuk dihancurkan. Selama Kagome bertahan, selama itu pula ia akan dengan senang hati berusaha meluluh-lantakkan kenaifan setara malaikat yang gadis itu miliki.

Secara perlahan tapi pasti gadis itu akan diubahnya, pikir Naraku. Dan, permainan di antara mereka hanya akan berakhir tatkala Kagome menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. Semua usahanya sia-sia. Saat gadis itu tersadar, saat itulah ia hancur. Dan disaat itulah ia seorang yang dapat tertawa lantang.

Intonasinya santai, tapi ada ancaman di balik kalimat pria itu, "Dan telan setiap tetes yang ada!"

Di akhir kalimat, Kagome dapat merasakan semburan demi semburan bersamaan dengan erangan sang tuan. Dengan penuh tekad ia memaksa diri, menahan sekuat mungkin reaksi spontan tuk muntah ketika sejumlah besar cairan kental mengalir deras ke kerongkongannya. Walau semen putih milik Naraku sudah tertelan, rasa anyir tipis dan sedikit pahit masih bertahan di indera pengecapnya. Meski begitu, ia tersenyum, dan memaksa kedua tungkainya yang lemas tuk bangkit berdiri. Gadis itu menatap lekat wajah Naraku, kepuasan masih tergurat jelas di sana. Setelah mereka berhadapan, dengan ibu jarinya, dan kelembutan yang tak di duga, pria itu membelai bibir bawahnya.

"Karena kau telah menjadi gadis yang baik, kau berhak mendapatkan hadiah." Naraku membalikkan tubuh Kagome, membungkukkannya, hingga setengah tubuh feminin itu tertelungkup di atas beberapa dokumen yang bertebaran di meja. Dengan mudah pria itu mengangkat flare skirt mini berwarna hitam yang dikenakan gadis itu, menarik turun pakaian dalamnya ke pertengahan paha. Dan, dengan kejantanannya yang masih berdiri tegak, ia menelusup masuk ke dalam kehangatan milik Kagome dalam satu tikaman.

Satu tangan besar Naraku mencengkram kuat pinggang ramping sekretarisnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain terjebak di atas meja dan di bawah payudara kanan gadis itu. Ditiap terjangan kuat yang dilakukan, rintihan Kagome pun dihasilkan.

Tanpa kelembutan sama sekali, pria itu mencubit dan menarik pucuk merah muda dada Kagome, gadis itu terisak. "Aku memiliki banyak rencana untukmu, malam ini, Burung Kecilku. Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan diri, karena kita akan bersenang-senang." Kalimat itu diucapkan Naraku di antara napas yang terengah-engah. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata setelah itu, hentakan yang dilakukannya semakin menggila. Selain bunyi tamparan yang sesekali Naraku berikan di bokong gadis itu, hanya ada erangan dan desahan dari keduanya yang memenuhi ruang.

"Nghh ... " Gadis itu membenci juga mencintai apa yang tubuhnya rasakan. Hujaman pria itu membuatnya seluruh rambut kecil di tubuhnya berdiri, rasa sakit ditengah kenikmatan yang diberikan Naraku hanya membuatnya merasa melayang. Dengan posisi saat itu, sensasi indah menapak nirwana teramat jelas untuk 'tuk diacuhkan dan terlalu nyata 'tuk diabaikan.

Kagome memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, ia tenggelam dengan mudah. Otot-otot di bagian bawah tubuhnya berkontraksi. Disaat-saat seperti itulah pelbagai masalah yang dimilikinya menghilang, meskipun ingin, Kagome tak dapat merasakan apapum selain sebuah tempat tertinggi di utopia yang diraihnya bersama Naraku.


	2. The Sound Of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Satu tahun kemudian ...

Kagome yang tidur dengan posisi menelungkup terbangun dengan cahaya putih yang menyorot tepat ke matanya. Dengan mata memicing, ia memindai sekitarnya selama sejenak. Tak ada satu jiwa pun di sampingnya, Naraku maupun Kagura. Dan itu bagus, sangat, sangat bagus.

Kehadiran orang lain di sisinya tak membuat waktu pagi menjadi lebih mudah baginya.

Oh, betapa ia membenci pagi.

Mengapa? Sebab pagi hari adalah saat-saat puncak ia merasa seperti sampah; Hangover karena terlalu banyak alkohol yang ia konsumsi di malam sebelumnya, belum lagi efek samping yang ia derita setelah melakukan hubungan intim menggunakan sex toys, terkadang threesome, juga peran D dan B antara dirinya dan Naraku yang seringkali meninggalkan lebih dari sekedar rasa tidak nyaman di tubuhnya.

Sambil mengerang, ia memutar kepala ke sisi yang satunya. Tanpa mau repot menutup tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut, putri kedua keluarga Higurashi itu kembali memejamkan mata. Sayangnya, berusaha untuk kembali tertidur saat itu sama sekali bukan pilihan karena tak hanya sinar sang surya yang membencinya, tapi juga ponsel pintarnya.

Bunyi nyaring itu menusuk gendang telinganya, membuat kepalanya yang berat kian sakit. Bertekad membungkam dering yang mengganggu tidurnya, Kagome mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ada. Dengan mata terpejam, tangan kanannya meraba-raba ke atas nakas yang ada di samping kiri ranjang, usahanya itu tanpa hasil. Tangan kirinya pun ikut mencari di atas kasur, tapi sama saja, nihil.

'Crap!'

Mau tak mau ia membuka mata, lalu menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai kemudian bangkit. Saat ia berdiri, seketika itu juga ruangan tempatnya berada berputar cepat. Tak kuasa menahan sakit yang menghantam kepalanya karena alkohol, Kagome memutuskan untuk berbaring miring sejenak dan menutup muka dengan bantal.

'Urgh, siapapun yang menelpon bisa menunggu sampai Gurun Sahara di kerongkonganku menghilang dan pening di kepalaku mereda.' Pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu lamanya, barulah ia tersadar bahwa bunyi itu bukanlah nada dering yang ia gunakan sebagai penanda telepon masuk dan raungan yang sangat mengganggu itu adalah alarm yang ia pasang untuk mengingatkannya akan janji yang ia miliki.

Perlahan ia mengangkat badan, setelah bertumpu pada sikunya beberapa saat, barulah Kagome berani duduk tegak. Ponselnya berdering lagi, kali ini ia dapat merasakan sedikit getaran tak jauh dari kakinya. Segera ia membungkukkan tubuh tuk meraih benda yang kemungkinan besar berada di kolong ranjang itu, namun, tiba-tiba, area intimnya teregang dengan tidak menyenangkan, sengatan rasa perih di bagian tertentu seakan menjalar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan wajah meringis, Kagome mendesiskan umpatan, "Kagura sialan!" Lain kali akan kupastikan, tidak, aku sendirilah yang akan mencopot kuku-kuku palsu bodohnya itu.

Dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan tangannya, Kagome berhasil meraih ponselnya yang berada di kolong ranjang. Jari telunjuknya menekan layar dengan tenaga yang lebih dari yang diperlukan, dengan itu, dering yang sebelumnya memekakkan telinga kini telah lenyap. Untuk beberapa lamanya, mata gadis itu terpaku pada layar. Ia masih memiliki waktu empat puluh limat menit sebelum memenuhi janji.

Janji untuk bertemu sang ibu.

.

Tembok bercat putih. Pintu kayu berwarna cokelat. Lorong itu minim hiasan. Satu lantai di Rumah Sakit itu minim kehidupan. Tidak ada jendela di deretan ruang perawatan khusus yang terlihat, hanya beberapa pintu yang ia lewati yang berisi kesunyian. Satu-satunya suara yang ada di lorong itu berasal dari bunyi langkahnya, dan bunyi itu terhenti tatkala Kagome sampai di depan salah satu pintu. Tangannya membeku di knop selama beberapa saat ketika secara samar ia mendengar sedu-sedan dari dalam ruangan. Mengusir ragu, ia membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk.

Wanita paruh baya yang duduk di samping ranjang segera menyeka wajahnya yang basah, bangkit dari duduk, lalu memeluknya sambil memasang senyum lebar. "Kagome!" Sambut sang ibu dengan riang. Pelukan terlerai, Hitomi mengajak Kagome duduk di sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan, gadis itu menurut. Setelah mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan, si ibu bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?"

Kagome menampilkan wajah ceria terbaiknya. "Baik, Mama."

Dan gadis itu pun balik bertanya tentang keadaan adik dan kakeknya, juga kabar sang ibu sendiri. Hitomi menjawab dengan pendek bahwa semuanya dalam keadaan baik. Setelah itu, wanita berwajah teduh itu terus menghujani sang anak dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan; Tentang makanan yang ia makan, tebalnya selimut yang ia kenakan kala malam, dan beberapa pertanyaan lain yang wajarnya seorang ibu tanyakan pada gadis kecilnya. Tak lama, pembicaraan sang ibu beralih ke sebuah merk selimut yang terkenal kualitasnya sebelum bergulir ke sebuah Departemen Store besar yang sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran di hari jadinya yang ke lima belas.

Pada awalnya, Kagome menjalani perannya sebagai lawan bicara yang cukup baik, ia mendengarkan, menjawab, dan mencetuskan pertanyaan yang mengundang puluhan topik menarik untuk diangkat Hitomi. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, menatap wajah keibuan itu sedikit membuat gadis itu merapuh. Betapa ia ingin memeluk wanita itu seperti saat ia kecil dulu, menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapan sang ibunda, dan tanpa beban mengungkapkan semua kekalutan jiwanya selama satu tahun terakhir ini.

"Kagome?"

Panggilan ibunya membuat gadis itu tertarik dari lamunan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengusir cairan kesedihan yang entah sejak kapan muncul, kemudian mengangguk, "Hai', Mama."

"Aku menyesal tidak membawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Paham dengan wajah kebingungan sang anak, Hitomi tersenyum lembut sebelum mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Tadi aku tanya apakah kau sudah makan, tapi kau tidak mendengar."

"Oh."

Belum sempat Kagome memberikan respons lengkap, sang ibu bertanya lagi. "Kau ingin kubelikan makanan?"

Kagome menghela napas diam-diam sambil menepis desakan untuk kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan dan memilih untuk fokus dengan perbincangan antara ia dan ibunya. Ia menata ekspresi dan memasang senyum manisnya sebelum menjawab. "Itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah makan, Mama."

Bukan seorang ibu namanya bila Hitomi tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak biasa pada salah satu anaknya. "Apa kau tidak enak badan?" Tanya sang ibu lagi sambil menyibak poni Kagome lalu menempelkan dahinya di dahi anak gadisnya.

Setelah sang ibu kembali mundur untuk dapat menatapnya dengan jelas, Kagome berucap, "aku baik-baik saja, Mama."

"Benarkah?" Hitomi mengamati anaknya sejenak. "Kau terlihat pucat."

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa." Bayangan malam sebelumnya berkelebat, salah satu perintah ganjil Naraku saat berhubungan seks membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan posisi terlentang dengan nyaman di atas kasur. "Hanya kurang tidur kurasa," sambung Kagome sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Kagome." Sang anak mengangguk, Hitomi berkata lagi, "Tunggu di sini sebentar, tepat satu lantai di bawah kita ada deretan vending machine, kurasa di sana ada minuman segar yang mengandung vitamin C untukmu."

Hitomi baru berhenti dari racauannya setelah Kagome menyentuh lembut kedua lengan ibunya, menatapnya lekat sambil bertutur dengan serius. "Aku baik-baik saja, Mama." Setelah jeda beberapa saat, Kagome bertanya, "Apa kata sensei tentang keadaan terakhir nee-chan?"

Mengingat operasi yang di lakukan untuk mengurangi pembengkakkan otak karena koma yang dilaksanakan tadi pagi membuat bibir ibunya bergetar, sudut-sudutnya tertarik ke bawah, alisnya berkumpul di tengah, kerut-kerut kemurungan kian terlihat dalam, air kesedihan berkubang di kedua matanya. Kagome mengelus halus lengan ibunya, berusaha memberikan kenyamanan. Ia berdiri, mendekati ranjang tempat sang kakak terbaring, lalu lanjut bertanya, "Apakah ada kemajuan?"

Dua bulir air mata jatuh dari ekor mata sang ibu saat wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng, cepat-cepat Hitomi menghapus air mata dengan saputangan yang terus ia genggam. Wanita itu memalingkan wajah ke kanan, memandang putri tertuanya yang sudah sebelas bulan terbaring dalam keadaan koma. Ia menggeleng kecil. Di tengah keputusasaan dan frustrasi, pipi Hitomi kembali terbelah oleh jejak air mata yang mengalir.

Gadis itu mengikuti pandangan sang ibu, wanita yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan kakak yang dikenalnya. Kagome bangkit dari duduknya, perlahan ia mendekati kakak perempuannya yang terbaring. Lekat-lekat ia mengamati wajah itu, tak ada tatapan tajam dan tegas yang hampir selalu kakaknya perlihatkan. Bukan make-up yang menghiasi Kikyou, tapi berbagai selang penopang kehidupan. Helaian rambut hitam kelam yang indah tergantikan oleh lilitan perban. Wajah tidur itu terlihat damai namun terkesan lemah. Kekuatan yang terpancar dari kepribadian sang kakak tergerus penyakit langka yang dideritanya.

Penyakit langka yang juga menjadi belenggu sang adik di dasar neraka.

Tak pernah Kagome mengira musibah seperti itu akan menimpa salah satu anggota keluarganya. Hal-hal mengerikan memang selalu terjadi setiap hari di belahan bumi lain, tapi bukan pada kakaknya sendiri. Bencana terbesar yang menimpa Higurashi berawal dari kepergian Kikyou yang menemani bosnya liburan ke benua yang berbeda. Beberapa minggu setelah kepulangannya, Kikyou mengalami demam tinggi. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan pada betis kanannya. Hingga saat ini, wajah kesakitan sang kakak pada senja itu masih tergambar jelas di benak Kagome.

Di Rumah Sakit terdekat tempat pertama kali Kikyou dirawat itulah kabar mengerikan menyelimuti keluarga Higurashi. Berdasarkan gejala yang dialami, uji sampel darah, dan beberapa tes lain yang diperlukan, para dokter mendiagnosis penyakit yang menyerang Kikyou adalah infeksi necrotizing fasciitis. Infeksi yang disebabkan oleh bakteri pemakan daging.

Bakteri yang memasuki tubuh Kikyou itu tumbuh dan berkembang biak dengan sangat cepat. Infeksi menyebar lebih dalam dan besar secara instan. Alhasil, toksin serta enzim yang dihasilkan oleh bakteri itu menyerang dan menghancurkan jaringan lunak dan selaput-selaput jaringan yang melindungi otot. Kematian dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam dapat dipastikan jika jaringan-jaringan rusak itu dibiarkan. Oleh karena itu, prosedur operasi adalah suatu kemutlakan. Amputasi pun dilakukan.

Sayangnya, kelegaan tak lantas mendekap semua anggota keluarga Higurashi. Riwayat diabetes melitus Kikyou membuatnya terjebak dalam keadaan koma. Kini ia hidup tapi seakan mati. Mati tapi bernapas. Dan selama ia tak sadarkan diri, bakteri itu terus merajai tubuhnya. Tak ada vaksin yang dapat melawan bakteri pemakan daging, setidaknya belum ditemukan. Satu-satunya harapan ada pada antibiotik yang diberikan untuk melawan infeksi dan memperkuat sistem kekebalan tubuh.

Tapi sepertinya harapan itu pun kian lama kian menipis. Antibiotik yang diberikan seakan hanya memperlambat perkembangbiakan bakteri tanpa menyembuhkan infeksi seutuhnya. Sudah empat kali prosedur operasi dilakukan dalam satu tahun, sang kakak telah kehilangan kaki kanan hingga lutut dan tangan kiri sebatas lengan.

Meski ratusan hari telah berlalu, tak ada tanda bakteri itu menyerah, sama halnya dengan Kikyou.

Kedua tangan Kagome menggengam tangan kanan Kikyou, dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mengelus punggung tangan yang bengkak karena infus itu. Gadis itu tak sudi memikirkan hilangnya tangan sang kakak yang satu lagi, dan ia tak ingin melakukan pengandaian seperti; Jika saja ia bisa menggengam kedua tangan kakaknya seperti dulu, bermain toryanase di halaman kuil. Jika saja ...

Sepintas pikiran usang lagi-lagi meracuni benaknya, gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kagome tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan kakaknya rasakan saat ia terbangun nanti, yang pasti sekarang adalah ia harus terus berupaya mempertahankan satu nyawa orang yang dicintainya.

Meski dalam keheneningan, sang kakak terus berjuang. Dan itu pula yang harus ia lakukan.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, gadis itu menoleh. "Kagome, kau tidak akan percaya, minggu lalu adikmu~" Sang ibu menuntun Kagome untuk kembali duduk di sofa, dan detik-detik berikutnya diisi dengan kicauan panjang lebar Hitomi tentang Souta dan kakeknya dengan senyum tertoreh dan suara yang riang.

Gadis itu membalas senyum sang ibu, dibalik itu semua, Kagome tahu, semenjak kakaknya jatuh sakit, duka itu hanya terpendam dan tak pernah meninggalkan wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Ia paham, mengapa ibunya suka sekali membicarakan hal lain selain kakaknya kala berhadapan dengannya, itu karena ibunya tak ingin terlihat rapuh di matanya. Ibunya terlalu penyayang pada semua anak-anaknya sehingga ia ingin Kagome dan Souta menjalani hidup sepenuhnya tanpa dibayangi nasib tragis sang kakak.

Hitomi ingin menanggung kesedihan seorang diri.

Tentu saja itu tak berlaku pada Kagome. Tabiat sang ibu mengalir deras di darahnya, ia takkan dapat berbahagia bila wajah orang-orang yang disayanginya masih basah oleh tetes air mata. Tekadnya teguh, ia 'kan menanggung apapun demi mereka yang tercinta.

Beberapa menit berlalu, pembicaraan beralih pada topik favorit sang ibu pada kebesaran hati yang dimiliki Naraku. Pria pemilik dua perusahaan besar dan beberapa bisnis properti itu telah bersedia membiayai seluruh biaya perawatan mahal anaknya, memperkerjakan putrinya yang lain, juga memberikan Kagome tempat tinggal yang berdekatan dengan kantornya.

Sepanjang percakapan yang menjadikan Naraku sebagai topik utama, Kagome hanya menjawab pendek, mengangguk, tanpa pernah melepas senyum.

Mereka memang tidak tinggal di kota dengan biaya hidup termahal di dunia, tapi tetap saja, biaya hidup di tengah Kota Tokyo mengharuskan mereka mengencangkan ikat pinggang. Dan Naraku benar-benar menjadi Dewa Penolong di mata keluarganya. Sebuah kenyataan yang tak dapat Kagome sangkal. Pasalnya, dengan seluruh tanah yang dimiliki keluarganya pun takkan cukup membiayai perawatan intensif sang kakak selama satu bulan penuh.

Sejatinya, tidak seperti yang terlihat di mata keluarganya, Naraku bukanlah seorang pimpinan yang dermawan. Kedatangan Kagome tuk mengabarkan kondisi sang kakak pada awalnya hanya mendapatkan pengabaian dari pria itu. Akan tetapi, ketidakacuhan itu berubah drastis ketika wajah manis dan kemolekan tubuh khas remaja milik Kagome membetot perhatian Naraku.

Tawaran pekerjaan dicetuskan oleh pria itu. Demi pengobatan sang kakak, sudah tentu Kagome yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya segera mengiyakan tawaran itu. Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, Kagome menangkap maksud tersembunyi sang bos. Pada awalnya, ia menolak dengan halus namun tegas. Tapi penolakan itu berubah menjadi penyerahan diri ketika pada akhirnya Kagome termakan ancaman Naraku. Pria itu berniat menghentikan suntikan dana bila ia tak mau melakukan apa yang Naraku sebut sebagai pekerjaan Kikyou yang sebenarnya.

Dan tentu saja penghentian bantuan hanya berarti satu hal, kematian kakaknya.

Getir kenyataan ia telan seorang diri. Kagome rela melupakan norma-norma bila itu berarti ia bisa menjaga lekuk senyum di wajah sang ibu. Dan, dengan senang hati ia pun bersedia menyangkal moral demi melihat garis penanda kehidupan sang kakak di mesin EKG tetap melonjak naik dan turun.

Pahit memang harus menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada laki-laki yang tak dicintai, tapi itu semua sepadan bila ia dapat melihat binar kebahagiaan dan kehidupan pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Hanya kurang lebih tiga puluh menit waktu yang dihabiskan Kagome bersama sang ibunda tercinta. Setelah mentransfer sejumlah uang ke rekening ibunya untuk keperluan sehari-hari dan sekolah Souta lewat ponselnya, mereka berpisah. Tak ada keinginannya 'tuk menikmati kebersamaan dengan sang ibu lebih lama lagi. Melihat kebahagiaan wanita itu untuknya, hanya membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik. Ia tak tahu entah bagaimana reaksi ibunya bila mengetahui kisahnya yang sebenarnya.

Dan ia berniat menjaga hal itu tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia. Hingga kapanpun.

Kagome melangkahkan kaki tanpa mau menengok gedung yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Ketika membelah jalan di kota Tokyo pada musim dingin, ia mengeratkan mantelnya. Setelah melihat keadaan Kikyou, dia semakin yakin bahwa ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menggantikan posisi sang kakak di kehidupan Naraku. Akan tetapi, tak dapat dipungkiri, sebagian dirinya yang lain bersyukur.

Hidup bersama Naraku yang hampir dapat dikatakan sebagai penderita hyper sex hanya menjadi konsekuensi ringan atas pengorbanan yang ia lakukan untuk keluarganya. Terlepas dari seks yang tidak biasa, sifat arogan, otoriter, dan menuntut yang dimiliki pria itu, secara keseluruhan ia lebih dari tercukupi. Sandang, pangan, maupun papan tak pernah menjadi kekhawatiran. Rasa pedih kala terperangkap di balik jeruji emas, kepiluan sebagai boneka pemuas seks semata, dan sesak hati disaat ia merasa hanya menjadi sebuah properti yang dapat Naraku pamerkan pada kolega-kolega bisnisnya terpinggirkan.

Kagome yakin, tak peduli sekelam apapun garis nasib yang harus dijalaninya, akan selalu ada hal yang patut disyukuri. Ia masih dapat berjalan di kulit terluar bumi, menatap birunya langit, menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang penuh polusi. Dan yang terpenting, walau tidak dengan takdirnya, ia masih memiliki kuasa atas tubuhnya. Kedua penghujung bibir gadis itu menekuk ke atas, ia tersenyum, dan berterima kasih pada siapapun yang sedang menatapnya dari atas sana.

Sayangnya, tak lama lagi, Kagome baru akan mengerti bahwa bencana yang menimpanya hanyalah sebuah awal. Dan bagian terburuk hidupnya baru saja akan dimulai.

~Bersambung~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Special thanks to INOcent Cassiopeia (Ino-chan tik) yg udah mau direpotin banyak pertanyaan seputar medis utk chapter ini, moga mau direpotin lagi kedepannya hehe.
> 
> \- Untuk semua yg udah dan belum tahu, Dark fic, ga hanya berisi tentang supernatural ataupun mahluk mistis yang ada di dark age. Dark fic juga melabeli sebuah cerita yang berat dengan angst, berisi siksaan secara fisik atau mental kepada karakter yang ada, juga penuh hal-hal negatif yang akan bertentangan dengan norma maupun moral yang sudah pasti akan mengganggu utk sebagian orang. Dan kemungkinan besar, Flightless Bird termasuk salah satu cerita berlabel dark fic.
> 
> Terima kasih buat semua yang fav, follow, dan review. Minna saiko arigatou.


	3. Gold, Silver, and Platinum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Kagome melewati gerbang otomatis yang dibukakan oleh salah satu penjaga dari posnya. Dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan di atas bebatuan alam yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi jalan setapak menuju pintu masuk utama sebuah rumah besar bercat putih yang jauh dari pusat kota. Bertentangan dengan gaya klasik modern yang menjadi konsep bangunannya, taman di rumah itu kental dengan sentuhan tradisional Jepang; Kolam ikan, pojok bonsai, dan replika air mancur yang akan meneduhkan mata siapapun yang memandangnya.

Tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, Kagome mendorong salah satu daun pintu setinggi satu setengah meter itu. Ketidakhadiran satu pelayan pun yang menyambutnya pada sabtu siang itu tak membuat Kagome kaget lagi, Kagura pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dengan tenang gadis itu menyusuri lorong di lantai dasar, melewati ruang baca dan beberapa ruang lainnya sebelum menuju dapur.

Kemewahan tempat yang menjadi kediaman Naraku itu lebih terlihat di bagian dalamnya. Langit-langit bangunan itu tinggi. Hampir di seluruh lantai, marmer yang berpola indah dilapisi oleh karpet tebal. Berbagai benda antik dan koleksi seni bernilai cukup tinggi menjadi penghias di beberapa ruangan. Megah dan mewah, adalah dua kata yang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan tempat itu.

Baru saja Kagome melangkah ke dapur luas berbentuk 'L' dengan center island di tengah ruangan, ia sudah disuguhi oleh adegan tak senonoh antara Kagura dan Kouga yang tak memakai selembar pakaian pun. Sama persis seperti pemiliknya, rumah itu hanya tampak sangat indah bila dinilai dari luar.

Kedua kaki wanita itu melingkar di pinggang Kouga, kedua payudaranya berguncang seiring dengan gerakan pria itu. Dengan tubuh bagian atas yang bertopang pada kedua sikunya, Kagura duduk di atas center island_selain Naraku, tempat itu adalah tempat favorit kebanyakan penghuni rumah itu menyantap makanannya.

Apa yang dilihat dan didengar Kagome bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa terjadi di dapur. Tapi, apapun bisa terjadi di tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh bulan pria itu memboyongnya ke rumah itu. Ia terjebak di sangkar mewah dengan Kagura, seniornya, yang seorang nymphomaniac. Jadi, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang tak lagi membuat kedua matanya terbelalak.

Tak memperdulikan keduanya, Kagome memalingkan muka dan berjalan lurus menuju lemari es.

"Oi, Wanitaku." Sapa Kouga berusaha ramah meski dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Tanpa menoleh, Kagome menjawab hanya dengan gumaman dan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Kagura yang baru menyadari keberadaan gadis itu membuka mata, mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat Kagome yang ada di belakangnya dan bertanya dengan santai, "Dari mana saja kau?"

Atas nama kesopanan yang mendarah daging di dalam dirinya, Kagome menoleh dan menatap Kagura tepat di mata, "Rumah sakit."

Bibirnya terpisah, Kagura sudah siap mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti 'Oh, hari liburmu diisi untuk menemui kakakmu yang mayat hidup itu lagi ya?' Tapi, pada akhirnya, kalimat tajam itu urung ia luncurkan, ada sesuatu di tatapan datar yang Kagome arahkan padanya yang membuat wanita itu menutup mulut di detik-detik terakhir. "Sebenarnya aku tak peduli, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa Naraku ingin aku mempersiapkanmu untuk malam nanti. Ia ingin kau menemaninya untuk bertemu dengan seorang rekan bisnis penting di klub!"

Kagome mengerang, bertandang ke klub striptease yang dimiliki pria itu sama sekali tidak menggugahnya. Seiring waktu, Kagome pun paham bahwa di tempat itulah Naraku melakukan perjanjian kotor dengan banyak orang demi melancarkan jalannya untuk meraih sesuatu. Dan mungkin, di tempat itu pula perjanjian yang membuat ia terbelenggu dalam neraka dunia telah tercipta.

Subsidi pemerintah Jepang dalam bentuk jaminan kesehatan yang dianggap sebagai sistem asuransi kesehatan terbaik di seluruh dunia dan banyak diadopsi oleh negara lain pun memiliki cacat, contoh nyata adalah kasus kakaknya. Entah trik kotor apa yang dilakukan oleh Naraku sehingga instansi kesehatan dari pemerintah yang menangani penyakit langka Kikyou terkesan tak melakukan upaya semaksimal mungkin. Antibiotik yang diberikan untuk melawan infeksi dan memperkuat sistem kekebalan tubuh kakaknya tidak tersedia di Jepang. Oleh karena itulah penolakan awalnya menjadi sebuah penerimaan. Demi meraih kesembuhan sang kakak, ia membutuhkan bantuan dari Naraku.

"Hei, aku sedang berbicara denganmu!"

Setelah Kagura menegur dengan ketus barulah Kagome menyahut pendek, "Baiklah." Sebuah senyum miris mendominasi wajahnya saat sisi pesimis pemilik safir biru sendu itu mengambil alih. Yang terbaik yang Kagome harapkan untuk nasibnya sendiri adalah ia tidak berakhir seperti Kagura, boneka seks yang telah lama terlupakan tapi tidak benar-benar terbebas dari belenggu sang tuan.

Gadis itu menghela napas, lalu membelakangi pasangan yang sedang bergumul layaknya hewan itu. Kagome memindai isi lemari es sejenak sebelum mengambil dua potong sandwich, membuka plastik pembungkusnya, meletakkannya di piring, memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam microwave, lalu mengatur suhu dan waktu mesin itu.

Sambil menunggu makanannya hangat, ia berdiri dekat jendela dan memandang ke taman kecil di halaman belakang. Belum sempat Kagome mengagumi keindahan yang ada, bunyi aneh yang tercipta entah karena kulit basah yang terseret di atas meja marmer atau karena posisi yang tak pas antara Kouga dan Kagura membuat wajahnya mengernyit di tengah.

Saat itu, desakkan untuk memakan sandwich dingin begitu besar.

Tanpa menoleh, Kagome bertutur, "Kalian tahu bahwa aku takkan berbicara tentang apapun-hubungan-kalian pada Naraku, ya kan?" Tentu saja, pria itu takkan bahagia mendengar Kagura, salah satu bonekanya, menjalin hubungan dengan kepala keamanan rumahnya. "Dan aku mengerti bahwa tidak ada CCTV di dapur ini, tapi ...," Gadis itu memutar badan, dengan satu tangan yang terulur, Kagome menunjuk meja kokoh berlapis marmer tempat keduanya memadu kasih, "Bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya di sana, di center island, tmpt makanan disiapkan dan dihidangkan?"

Keberatan Kagome sama sekali diabaikan oleh keduanya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa kami sedang mencicipi satu sama lain? Bergabunglah dengan kami, Kagome," ajak Kouga sambil terkekeh.

Dengan keputusasaan, Kagome melipat kedua tangan di atas dada.

Keluar dari topik yang ada, Kagura pun berkicau, "Kagome, asal kau tahu saja, aku rela bertukar tempat denganmu demi menemui pria itu." Wanita itu mendesah. "Meski terkesan dingin, ia teramat tampan, tubuhnya pun sangat gagah. Hanya dengan menatap sorot matanya yang tajam saja sudah membuat celana dalamku basah." Kagura memejamkan mata, lalu ia meremas salah satu payudaranya kuat-kuat. "Andai aku dapat bersamanya, walau hanya semalam." Wanita berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun itu hampir saja menjelaskan secara panjang lebar isi fantasinya sebelum menjerit sakit karena sebuah tamparan keras yang Kouga berikan pada buah dada miliknya yang terabaikan.

"Saat ini kau seharusnya hanya memusatkan perhatianmu hanya kepadaku, Jalang!" Bentak Kouga.

Tak mau kalah, Kagura membalas dengan sengit. "Kau yang lebih dulu memecah perhatian dengan menyapanya, Brengsek!" Ia menarik napas sebelum kembali menyemburkan kalimat-kalimat umpatan yang muncul begitu saja di kepalanya. "Keparat! Memangnya aku tidak tahu bahwa pria busuk seperti kau pun menginginkannya?"

Kedua alis Kagome berkumpul di tengah.

"Siapa yang tidak? Kagome masih muda! Tubuh dan wajahnya menjanjikan seks yang hebat!? Semua laki-laki normal pasti akan berpikiran sama denganku."

Gadis pemilik safir biru itu menutup mata dan menghitung satu sampai sepuluh secara lambat-lambat di dalam benak.

Dengan mata terbelalak, Kagura yang tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya bertanya histeris, "lalu, aku?!"

Anak kedua di keluarga Higurashi itu kian merasa jengah.

Kesal dan tak tahu harus berkata apa, Kouga hampir menarik lepas kejantanannya dari wanita itu. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa, hah? Kau ingin aku mengatakan hal klise seperti cinta?"

Kepala Kagome mulai berdenyut.

"Aku bosan dengan semua perhatian yang ditujukan padanya, tidak kau, tidak Naraku." Satu tangan Kagura mencengkram lengan Kouga, kuku-kuku palsunya terbenam kian dalam, sedangkan kakinya semakin erat memeluk pinggang pria itu. "Apa yang aku inginkan adalah kau," Kagura menghentak pinggulnya dengan kuat agar Kouga kembali tenggelam ke dalam liang senggamannya, "terus menyetubuhiku dengan lebih cepat!"

"Ahh~" wanita itu menarik pinggulnya, menikmati pemandangan inci demi inci kala kejantanan Kouga yang berkilat dengan cairan kebangkitan keluar dari area kewanitaannya. "Lebih dalam!" Wanita itu berucap dalam desah sambil memutar pinggul. "Ngh..." Secara perlahan, Kagura membuat Kouga kembali melesak ke dalam kehangatannya. "Dan lebih kuat!"

Keduanya bertatapan. Dengan rahang terkatup Kagura memerintah, "Gagahi aku seperti pria bedebah seperti kau seharusnya lakukan. Fuck me!"

Suara pria itu kian berat dan dalam, Kouga hampir terdengar seperti meraung saat berkata, "Dasar wanita jalang! Kau suka aku berlaku kasar, kan?" Intonasi Kouga terdengar sadis saat ia menggumamkan satu kata, "bagus." Dengan cepat, pria berkuncir kuda itu menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Kagura, menghentakan tubuh bagian atas wanita itu dengan keras di atas marmer. Di menit-menit berikutnya, pria itu melakukan semua yang diinginkan wanita itu. Ia menghujamnya dengan kasar, cepat, dan semakin dalam.

Suara desahan dan hentakan kulit yang berbenturan.

Bunyi hisapan kuat yang terlepas, lenguh tertahan, dan desis kenikmatan saling bersahutan.

Kagome merasa muak. Muak kepada Kagura dan Kouga. Muak pula kepada dirinya sendiri ketika ia merasakan pakaian dalamnya ikut lembab. Baru saja gadis itu berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan makanannya, di waktu yang sama denting mesin penghangat makanan itu akhirnya terdengar. Lekas-lekas ia mengambil sandwich-nya lalu meninggalkan keduanya.

Gadis bersurai kelam itu sudah beberapa meter jauhnya dari dapur saat jeritan Kagura dan erangan Kouga yang penuh kepuasan menggema di lorong.

.

Malam harinya ...

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Jakotsu dari balik kemudi.

"Tunggu sebentar," Kagome menunduk untuk mengaitkan tali strappy heels yang sempat ia tanggalkan ketika dalam perjalanan. Setelah yang kanan telah selesai, ia berkutat dengan yang satu lagi, disaat itulah ia melihat dari jendela mobil beberapa orang yang berkerumun di depan klub. "Hei, tidak seperti biasanya," gumam Kagome.

Kouga yang duduk di bangku depan berpesan, "Lebih baik kau tunggu di sini, akan kuperiksa keadaan terlebih dahulu."

Kagome tak mengindahkan perintah dari Kouga, ia segera keluar dari mobil setelah ia selesai bergulat dengan alat penyiksa khusus wanita yang bernama high heels. Dari jarak lima meter jauhnya, ia dapat melihat seorang pria berambut panjang warna silver berpakaian terlalu kasual yang menjadi pusat kerumunan.

Petugas keamanan klub yang ada di kerumunan kian bertambah, namun kekacauan tak jua mereda. Kedatangan Kouga malah semakin memperburuk keadaan, peringatan terlalu lantang yang ia berikan tak diterima dengan baik. Pria yang ditegurnya kian meradang, saling dorong pun terjadi, lembaran ratusan Yen berjatuhan. Kekacauan itu terhenti tatkala pria yang dituduh sebagai pembuat keonaran itu terhempas dan menabrak tubuh Kagome, keduanya pun terjerembab di tanah.

Sambil meringis Kagome berusaha duduk. "Maaf, bila tidak karena petugas brengsek itu yang mendorongku kau tidak akan ikut terjatuh," ucap seorang pria yang sedang mengulurkan tangan untuknya, Kagome menengadah untuk menatap wajah pemiliknya, si pembuat onar malam itu. Baru saja Kagome hendak meraih tangan yang terjulur, tiba-tiba saja Kouga menepis tangan pria itu. Setelah membantunya kembali berdiri, Kouga segera merenggut pakaian pemuda itu dan menghentakkannya ke dinding dan mengusirnya secara kasar.

Tak kalah lantang, pria itu pun membalas, "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin masuk. Jika uang yang kalian inginkan, aku bisa saja membayar gaji kalian semua selama tiga bulan sekarang juga!"

Beberapa penjaga yang tergiur mendengarnya mundur satu langkah, tapi itu tak berlaku pada Kouga.

"Diam kau brengsek." Tangan kanan Kouga yang terkepal sudah terangkat di udara, siap menghantam wajah itu, tapi urung ia lakukan.

"Kouga, hentikan!" Delapan pasang mata menatap ke arah Kagome. "Dia hanya ingin masuk, di-dia, dia temanku."

Pria bermanik biru yang menjadi orang kepercayaan Naraku itu menatap si pembuat kerusuhan dengan wajah masam. "Benarkah?" Tanya Kouga tak percaya. Dan Kagome mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi?"

"Aku baru mengenalinya, ia sudah banyak berubah."

Pria yang ditolong Kagome itu bergegas melepaskan cengkraman Kouga di pakaiannya, meluruskan kerut di bajunya dengan asal, dan dengan santai menambahkan, "Keh, begitu juga denganmu."

Kagome yang saat itu mengenakan mini tube dress ketat berwarna hitam sederhana namun terkesan sangat berkelas tersenyum canggung, lalu, dengan gerakan kecil kepalanya, ia mengajak pria yang baru dikenalnya itu masuk ke dalam.

"Aku akan menunggu tamu bos di sini," ucap Kouga kepada Kagome. Kemudian, pria itu dan si pembuat ricuh itu saling melempar tatapan garang.

Tapi itu tidak lama, ketegangan itu kembali terurai kala Kagome berujar, "Ayo!" Pria bersurai silver itu mengangguk, meraup lembaran uangnya yang bertebaran di lantai, dan mengikuti gadis itu masuk ke dalam.

Di sepanjang lorong beralas karpet biru itu, lampu-lampu neon ditata sedemikian rupa agar membentuk kupu-kupu besar di kanan dan kiri dinding. Di lorong yang temaram, kupu-kupu artifisial itu seakan menjadi penuntun jalan.

Kala keduanya berjalan bersandingan menuju ruang utama, Kagome memberi saran, "Lain kali, bila kau ingin masuk dengan tenang mendaftarlah sebagai anggota atau setidaknya, get dress up."

Pria itu melirik ke kaos merah, jeans biru, dan kets hitam putih yang ia pakai sekilas. Dengan nada tak acuh ia menyahut, "Keh, seperti aku akan datang ke tempat seperti ini lagi."

Langkah Kagome tidak terhenti, tapi badannya setengah berputar ke arah sang pria. Meski tak mau ambil pusing dengan kalimat menyinggung yang meluncur dari mulut laki-laki itu, gadis yang penasaran itu bertanya, "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang."

Kedua alis Kagome terangkat sedetik sebelum kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Jadi kau ke tempat ini bukan untuk mencari hiburan?"

"Tidak." Saat pria itu menjawab, mereka telah tiba di penghujung lorong, dentaman musik dari balik pintu sudah terdengar.

Salah seorang penjaga membukakan pintu untuk keduanya. Kagome masuk lebih dulu, dan laki-laki itu mengikuti. Mereka disambut oleh sebuah lagu nomor satu di peringkat Billboard yang membuat darah semua pendengarnya bergelora dengan gairah berpesta dan siap tenggelam dalam gemerlapnya dunia malam. Karena didukung oleh tata suara sonik kelas dunia, hentakan musik yang berasal dari gabungan hip hop, dance, dan sound electro yang menghantam rongga dada itu tetap terasa nyaman diterima oleh telinga. Seakan tidak cukup menyihir pengunjung dengan nuansa futuristik di seantero ruangan, permainan laser berbagai warna yang ditembakkan tanpa henti yang berbaur dengan tata lampu dan semburan asap kian melengkapi kemegahan tempat yang dapat menampung ratusan orang itu.

Akan tetapi, bar yang berada di sebelah kiri ruangan, dan deretan sofa dan meja di bagian barat ruangan telah tertinggalkan. Yang menjadi pusat perhatian dan memancing gelombang teriakan, siulan, dan tepuk tangan para penonton yang menumpuk di hall adalah kemunculan beberapa stripper bertubuh bak model yang memakai topeng masquerade dengan aksen bulu dari balik tirai di panggung. Pertunjukkan utama telah dimulai, sambil terus menari, gadis-gadis itu mencopot satu persatu bahan yang menempel di tubuh mereka. Dan sudah pasti, melihat atraksi yang ada, sorak-sorai para pria kian membahana.

Untuk sejenak, Kagome menghibur diri saat menatap ekspresi tercengang pria yang ada di sampingnya itu. Sebelum ia mulai menaiki tangga yang terletak di sudut ruangan yang akan membawanya menemui Naraku, gadis itu berkata kepada kawan barunya, "Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan tujuan awalmu."

Pria itu seakan tersadar dari keterpukauannya dan mengangguk dengan sedikit kikuk sebelum memasang raut wajah merengut. Menahan seringaian, Kagome hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman. Setelah kakinya sudah menjejak anak tangga pertama, di tengah musik yang meraung, ia mendengar laki-laki itu bertutur dengan sedikit canggung, "Terima kasih, telah menolongku tadi."

Kali ini Kagome yang mengangguk.

Dengan itu, keduanya pun berpisah.

.

Dengan diantar oleh salah satu karyawan, Kagome memasuki ruangan VVIP yang telah ditentukan. Saat ia masuk, seorang pelayan keluar, manik biru kelabunya langsung tertumbuk pada Naraku yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja ungu yang tengah bersandar santai di sofa kulit berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Tanpa menunggu perintah, Kagome mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kiri pria itu. Naraku menoleh ke arahnya, mengamati pakaian yang ia kenakan sebelum menatap wajahnya selama beberapa saat dan kembali tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Tak ada kalimat yang tertukar di antara mereka, Kagome memainkan perannya dengan baik. Sama seperti pertemuan-pertemuan lampau yang telah ia hadiri, yang harus Kagome lakukan sebagai kekasih Naraku hanyalah duduk manis dan menebar senyum. Tak peduli apa yang Naraku lakukan saat mereka berdua_atau bertiga, bila Kagura ikut ambil bagian_sikap pria itu saat ada orang lain sangatlah bertolak belakang. Tidak membuatnya merasa seperti pelacur di ruang publik adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Kagome dapat bertahan hingga sejauh itu.

Setelah beberapa waktu lamanya, tiga orang masuk ke dalam ruangan, seorang pelayan, dan dua orang penari terbaik yang ada di klub itu. VVIP itu memang dibuat untuk pertunjukkan striptease khusus, sofa yang memanjang lengkap dengan mejanya menghadap ke sebuah panggung kecil setinggi lima puluh sentimeter dengan tiang besi yang berdiri kokoh di pusat panggung. Hidangan dan anggur terbaik telah tersaji, para penari telah mempersiapkan diri. Ketika waktu menuju pertemuan hanya tersisa beberapa menit lagi, kolega yang dinanti pun tiba.

Dau pintu terbuka, pria tinggi tegap bersurai silver yang mengenakan setelah jas warna abu-abu muda dengan wajah serius melangkah masuk.

Pria itu dijamu dengan sebaik mungkin. Dengan mudah, Kagome dapat melihat bahwa Naraku sangat berhati-hati dengan apa yang ia ucapkan lebih dari biasanya. Sambil menikmati hiburan dari dua penari erotis yang cantik, keduanya bertukar percakapan pendek. Di puluhan menit berikutnya, Kagome dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa pria berwajah dingin itu memiliki kuasa atas sesuatu yang sangat vital bagi Naraku.

Pandangan datarnya masih mengarah ke panggung, tempat dua gadis tanpa busana meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa. Suara pria itu terdengar monoton saat berkata, "Sepatutnya kau tahu bahwa Sesshoumaru ini tidak mudah berubah pikiran."

Dengan nada yang meyakinkan, Naraku menyahut, "Aku mengerti. Tapi aku pun yakin bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat memperhitungkan segala sesuatu." Jeda sejenak. "Selain itu, aku percaya setiap orang pasti butuh hiburan," sambungnya.

"Hnn."

"Tidak ada kerugian untukmu bila setuju."

"Tidak pula ada keuntungan bagi Sesshoumaru ini bila menyetujui hal itu."

"Pendapatan akan dibagi, kau dapat memiliki tiga puluh persen dari-"

Pria pemilik suara baritone itu memotong, "Tujuh puluh persen."

Naraku terdiam sesaat, "Bagaimana bila kita bagi dengan adil."

"Tujuh puluh."

Perundingan berjalan alot, Kagome dapat melihat tangan kiri Naraku mengepal karena berang, secara refleks ia meraih tangan pria itu lalu menautkan jari-jemari mereka. Tubuh Naraku yang tegang secara perlahan kembali santai. Dengan bijak ia menawarkan, "Enam puluh dan aku yang akan mengurus semua pekerjaan."

Pada akhirnya pria bernama Sesshoumaru itu menatap lawan bicaranya. Untuk beberapa detik lamanya, perdebatan seakan dilanjutkan hanya dengan sorot tajam kedua pria itu. Kepercayaan diri keduanya begitu besar. Naraku dan Sesshoumaru sama-sama benci bila harus mengalah. Tapi, kali ini Naraku benar-benar harus menelan bulat-bulat keangkuhannya dan harus rela berada di posisi lemah. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang sangat lama ia membutuhkan pertolongan. Demi menjaga seluruh usahanya tetap berdiri kokoh, saat itu ia butuh persetujuan penerus utama perusahaan Taisho itu.

Sedangkan Sesshoumaru? Ia sedang berada di atas angin. Telah lama ia ingin melihat raut putus asa di wajah rival bisnisnya, Naraku. Dan inilah waktunya. Kini ia bisa menatap Naraku yang sedang berada di anak tangga terbawah dengan pongah. Ia akan dengan senang hati menyaksikan keterpurukan usaha pria itu namun, ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Sesshoumaru, yaitu: Membuat Naraku mengemis kepadanya, persis seperti saat itu.

Tatapan menusuk pria itu sejenak beralih kepada Kagome yang duduk di samping Naraku, ada kilat ganjil yang terpancar dari sepasang safir kuning keemasan milik Sesshoumaru kala itu. Dengan ketegasan tak terbantah, pria itu berkata, "Enam puluh persen, dengan satu syarat."

Satu syarat yang menyeret Kagome ke neraka dunia lainnya.

Rela tidak rela, Naraku yang tak mempunyai pilihan lain pun menyetujuinya.

~Tsuzuku~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> untuk semua reader yg dah mau rnr, minna saiko arigatou.


	4. The Man Who Named Sesshoumaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW. BDSM.
> 
> Tnm's notes: Mungkin, di dalam bab ini, akan ada banyak hal yang mengganggu beberapa reader. Dan bisa jadi, kalian akan benci Sesshoumaru dan Kagome di cerita ini.

Bahkan kata syok pun tak dapat menggambarkan dengan persis keadaan Kagome saat Naraku pada akhirnya menyetujui usulan tak masuk akal Sesshoumaru. Satu jam yang lalu, kekhawatiran terburuknya hanyalah pria yang dianggap sebagai Dewa Penolong oleh ibunya itu menjadi sedikit lebih kasar setelah pertemuan bisnisnya tidak membuahkan hasil. Tapi sekarang, kecemasannya itu seakan tak berarti.

"Ini gila!" Sentaknya sambil berdiri, dan Naraku pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya. Setengah menjerit ia menyuarakan penolakan, "Aku tidak mau!" Kagome menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kau tidak dapat memaksaku! Aku su-" kata-katanya tak terselesaikan, seseorang dari belakang menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan selembar kecil kain. Kagome meronta, berusaha menarik tangan yang melingkari kepalanya, namun, beberapa puluh detik kemudian, kesadarannya tak lagi tergapai.

* * *

Ceritakanlah tentang langit yang menangis.

Tentang tetes-tetes kecil yang berjatuhan.

Betapa beruntungnya mereka yang melebur dalam kolam indah nan menawan dikelilingi wajah-wajah rupawan, di selimuti oleh budi pekerti, dan dijaga oleh keluhuran nurani.

Jangan lupa 'tuk riwayatkan juga mereka yang meluncur langsung ke atas bara, meregang nyawa, menjadi uap, lalu musnah begitu saja.

Kisahkan pula mereka yang malang, terjatuh dalam kubangan hitam. Tempat pekat yang berlandaskan kekejaman, lekat dengan aib, bergelimang dalam dosa, dan menjadi wadah buruk hati-hati yang busuk.

Tetes itu tak lagi murni, ia tercela oleh kebejatan, ia tercemar dengan kebobrokan.

Ia jauh terbuang dari kasta asal, tak ada yang sudi melayangkan pandang ke arahnya.

Dan kini, hina angkara lah yang menjadi jati dirinya.

* * *

Kagome mengerang sebelum membuka mata perlahan. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah lampu gantung besar dengan cahaya berwarna kuning pucat. Kemudian, matanya menangkap kanopi di atas ranjang, lengkap dengan kelambu berwarna kuning keemasan yang terjuntai, seperti gaya yang digunakan oleh bangsawan Eropa di masa lampau. Ia memiringkan kepala, dinding kamar dilapisi oleh kertas dinding berwarna krem, dan sebuah jendela besar tertutup gorden tebal berwarna putih. Putri kedua dari keluarga Higurashi itu hendak merubah posisi tubuh, tapi tidak berdaya.

Setelah sadar bahwa ia terbangun di sebuah kamar yang tak dikenal, dengan tubuh terikat dan mulut tersumpal, sontak, gadis itu pun membelalakkan mata. Sedetik kemudian, ia melihat sosok itu tengah memandangnya, pria yang bernama Sesshoumaru, sedang duduk santai dengan satu lutut yang bertumpu di atas lutut lainnya di sofa dekat jendela, sambil menikmati sebuah minuman panas di cangkirnya.

Dengan nada ringan, pria itu berkomentar, "kau sudah sadar."

Panik, itulah yang Kagome rasakan. Mulutnya tersumbat, ia terentang di atas ranjang dengan tubuh terikat. Tubuh telanjangnya terikat! Dan pria itu sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat!

Meski ingin, Kagome tak dapat bergerak banyak. Kedua pergelangan tangannya terbelenggu dalam satu ikatan di punggungnya. Ia dapat merasakan tali melingkar secara horizontal di atas dan di bawah payudaranya, juga di pinggang dan di bawah bokongnya. Namun, ikatan utama adalah ikatan yang melingkar di lehernya; tali itu terentang secara vertikal, tersambung dengan ikatan yang melintang di atas dan di bawah buah dadanya sebelum turun ke arah perut, membelit dengan ikatan yang ada di pinggangnya, lalu terselip di antara area kemaluannya sebelum menghilang ke balik punggung dan terkait dengan simpul yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya.

Selain itu, masing-masing paha dan betisnya menempel dalam satu lilitan, bersamaan dengan ikatan yang ada di kanan dan kiri pergelangan kakinya, keempat ikatan itu juga terhubung dengan ikatan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Ia tidak dapat meluruskan kaki, dan tidak dapat merapatkan kedua pahanya di tengah. Dengan itu, semua zona pribadinya terekspos oleh mata emas Sesshoumaru.

Napas gadis itu mulai memburu, matanya mulai pedih saat semua usahanya untuk terlepas dari ikatan gagal. Ia hanya dapat sedikit memiringkan tubuh. Jika saja ia ingin membunuh diri sendiri dengan menggigit lidah pun ia tak mampu. Tapi tidak, bunuh diri tidak ada dalam daftar keinginan jangka panjangnya.

Umpatan dan ancaman Kagome terbungkam, yang terdengar dari mulutnya hanyalah gumaman. Air mata yang jatuh ke sisi mukanya menghilang, tertelan oleh tirai hitam kelam yang membingkai. Setelah beberapa belas menit lamanya, hanya sesenggukanlah yang tersisa dari perlawanannya.

Langkah kaki Sesshoumaru teredam karpet tebal, Kagome baru menyadari bahwa pria itu ada di dekatnya setelah ia merasakan ranjang sedikit bergoyang karena beban baru yang ada di tepinya.

Perlahan, Sesshoumaru mengusir semua helai rambut yang menutupi sisi kanan wajah gadis itu. Pria itu telah menanggalkan jas dan dasinya, kini, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjangnya. "Sesshoumaru ini akan melepas sumbat di mulutmu," katanya.

Kagome menatap tajam pria yang sedang menarik sebuah kain dari mulutnya, secarik kain yang ia kenali sebagai celana dalamnya. Mengabaikan detail kecil itu, ia meminta dengan suara pelan, "Lepaskan aku, kumohon!" Permohonannya tak dijawab, namun, laki-laki itu memiringkan tubuhnya, meraih tangannya, lalu melakukan sesuatu pada ikatan di lengannya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus meski sedikit tersendat.

Sayangnya, prasangka baik Kagome tidak terbukti. Alih-alih melepaskan, pria itu hanya mengecek kuat atau tidaknya ikatan yang ia buat.

Diserang ketakutan, Kagome yang panik lantas meracau, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kumohon, tidak, kumohon, lepaskan aku, kumohon, kumohon ... "

"Diam, atau mulutmu akan kembali tersumpal," nadanya monoton, tapi ada keseriusan mematikan yang tertera di sana.

 _'Permohonanku diabaikan.'_ Batinnya berbisik.

Kagome terisak, kedua matanya terpejam erat, bulu mata lentiknya yang tebal mencuat oleh air mata. Wajahnya yang basah oleh keputusasaan, berkerut-kerut sedemikian rupa karena menahan beban mental yang tak terkira. Tidak pernah ia menyangka, bahwa ia akan dipermalukan seperti itu. Iya, ia mengerti bahwa apa yang menimpanya saat itu adalah bagian dari pilihannya. Itupun bila ia memang mempunyai pilihan. Faktanya, ia tidak benar-benar memiliki pilihan.

Yang tersedia untuknya hanyalah bertahan, atau pergi. Melihat kakaknya hidup, atau mati.

Bila semua orang mengetahui kisahnya, kemungkinan besar mereka akan mengecam pilihannya. Orang-orang pasti akan mengganggapnya tolol bisa terjerumus trik Naraku dan harus dilecehkan oleh seorang pria asing seperti saat itu. Tapi, peduli setan dengan pendapat orang lain, toh, tak ada yang peduli dengan masalahnya. Ia hampir yakin, setiap orang pasti merasa masalah yang mereka miliki adalah hal yang terburuk. Oleh sebab itu, tak ada yang benar-benar peduli dengan masalah orang lain. Tidak ada!

Tidak ada yang menawarkan bantuan untuknya saat ia tidak berhasil mencari antibiotik untuk sang kakak. Meski ia sudah berlutut dan memohon sambil berurai air mata di instansi pemerintah, pada pihak asuransi, pada berbagai media, tidak ada yang peduli. Tidak satu manusia pun! Tidak juga para _Kami_. Tidak saat itu, dan tidak saat ini.

Ia lelah, semua permohonan yang dilisankannya terasa percuma. Keyakinannya yang telah lama terkikis kini telah habis. Oleh karena itu, ia tak lagi mau meminta. Pun, ia enggan memanjatkan doa.

Yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menumpulkan hati, mematikan emosi, dan menghadapi apa pun yang akan terjadi.

Setelah hujan di wajahnya mereda, iris biru kelabu itu kembali terbuka. Demi meredam gemuruh dalam benaknya, Kagome memutuskan untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada hal lain; Ia memperhatikan bahwa ranjang besar itu berlapis sprei yang terbuat dari sutra berwarna putih. Matanya menangkap sofa panjang cokelat tua tanpa sandaran yang ada di kaki ranjang, dan dua sofa lain dengan sandaran tinggi yang berada di sudut dengan warna yang sama. Secara keseluruhan, ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna cokelat, emas, dan putih itu terlihat sangat elegan. Kamar mewah itu minim barang-barang personal, kemungkinan besar ia tengah berada di sebuah hotel.

Sambil menatap hampa garis-garis di plafon putih yang ada di atasnya, gadis itu berbisik pelan, "Kau tidak harus melakukan ini."

"Kau ingin berbicara?" Jeda sejenak. Sebagai tanda persetujuan, Sesshoumaru mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah."

"Banyak wanita di luar sana yang pasti rela menyerahkan diri padamu."

"Hnn."

Titik fokus Kagome beralih ke wajah pria itu, dengan mata nanar ia bertanya, "Lalu mengapa?"

Pria yang membiarkan panjang rambutnya mencapai telinga itu tak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang diajukan, ia malah balik bertanya, "Apa kau takut?"

Bagai terkena embusan angin malam di musim dingin, rambut-rambut kecil di tengkuk Kagome lantas berdiri. Entah bagaimana, mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh laki-laki bernama Sesshoumaru itu malah menimbulkan kengerian tersendiri.

Hanya satu inci dan sedetik lamanya, penghujung bibir pria berambut silver itu tertarik ke atas dengan janggal, seakan menikmati bagaimana rasa takut tengah menjegal gadis itu. "Kau patut takut. Itu adalah hal yang wajar. Dengan semua harta dan koneksi yang kumiliki, aku bisa saja membunuhmu dan terbebas dari hukuman meski ada bukti lengkap yang mengarah padaku."

Tangan pria itu terulur, ia membelai pipi sang tawanan dengan punggung jarinya. Refleks, Kagome membuang muka, tak ingin wajahnya disentuh. Sesshoumaru pun menarik tangannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak seperti yang terlihat," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Kagome tak peduli bagaimana cara pria itu menilai dirinya, dari caranya berpakaian kah? Mungkin karena hubungannya dengan Naraku? Atau dari apapun juga, ia tak mau repot memikirkannya. Satu-satunya yang ia indahkan saat itu hanyalah bagaimana agar mimpi buruk itu cepat usai.

"Membunuhmu ..." ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Setelah jeda sejenak, salah satu pewaris Taisho Corporation itu menambahkan, "bukan itu yang ingin kulakukan. Bila kau bertanya mengapa? Jawabannya adalah karena kau peduli pada makhluk rendahan itu."

"Naraku?"

"Sesshoumaru ini memperhatikan bagaimana kau menggenggam tangannya."

Seakan mendengar bahwa ada manusia yang dapat menerangkan secara terperinci tentang cahaya misterius di pusat galaksi Bimasakti seperti itulah nada tak percaya Kagome terdengar, "Karena itu?"

Kata-kata penuh kebencian mengalir lancar dari mulutnya, "karena ia adalah rival yang paling kubenci dan yang paling ingin kuhancurkan."

"Dan tidak boleh ada satu jiwa pun yang boleh melebihiku di dalam ruangan yang sama denganku, tidak dalam hal apapun," intonasi pria itu monoton saat mengutarakan prinsip arogan yang telah lama ia pegang teguh. Prinsip yang juga menjadikan perusahaan yang dipimpinnya jauh lebih kuat bila dibandingkan saat ayahnya yang menjadi pemimpin dahulu.

Tapi, bagi seorang Sesshoumaru, normalnya, prinsip itu hanya berlaku dalam hal bisnis atau kekuasaan, tidak dalam hal wanita. Pada awalnya, atas nama kebencian pada sainganlah ia menjadikan wanita itu bagian dari syarat perjanjian mereka. Ia butuh menginjak-injak harga diri Naraku dengan merebut miliknya yang berharga.

Namun, entah mengapa, pada akhirnya, kenyataan lain membuat Sesshoumaru mempertanyakan keputusan yang diambilnya. Sikap Kagome sendiri mengusiknya, wanita itu seakan tidak terpengaruh akan eksistensinya, tidak seperti wanita lain yang pernah mendampingi pria itu. Kagome tak menganggap keberadaannya dan malah mempertontonkan afeksinya kepada makhluk nista seperti rival liciknya. Oleh karena itu, selain Naraku, wanita itu pun patut mendapat pelajaran darinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kagome menggeleng lemah, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerka jalan pikiran pria itu. "Apa yang telah kau katakan sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku."

Sesshoumaru menatap lurus wanita yang kini ada di dalam kekuasaannya. "Berita baiknya adalah, kau tidak perlu mengerti."

Ketika ia melanjutkan, suara _baritone_ -nya yang dingin terkesan tak manusiawi. "Ikatan di paha dan kaki akan membuatmu sedikit tidak nyaman." Selagi berbicara, pria itu meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas lutut kanan Kagome. "Karena ini permulaan, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu banyak meronta."

 _Permulaan?_ "Jika memang _hal itu_ yang kau inginkan, mengapa kau tidak melakukannya ketika aku tak sadarkan diri, hah?"

Bertentangan dengan air muka Sesshoumaru yang datar, ibu jarinya bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri secara lembut, berusaha memberi kenyamanan yang mustahil. "Sama seperti mengambil nyawa orang yang memilih untuk bunuh diri, tidak ada kesenangan melakukan _itu_ denganmu saat kau pingsan tadi."

Atas pernyataannya, Kagome menatap pria yang telah menjadikannya tawanan itu dengan penuh heran dan kebencian. Bertutur dengan sopan saat terdesak seperti nasihat lama yang pernah ia dengar tak lagi dapat ia praktikkan, dua kata itu meluncur begitu saja, "Kau gila!"

Tak menggubris umpatan yang ditujukan padanya, satu sudut bibir pria itu tersungging ke atas dengan ganjil. Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru yang tadinya berada di atas lutut kini bergerak naik, melewati beberapa lilitan tali, dan mulai mengelus paha gadis itu secara halus. Kagome memalingkan wajah, dan memejamkan mata erat-erat.

Pria itu berjanji, "Sesshoumaru ini akan membuatmu merasa jauh lebih baik nanti." Saat tangan besarnya hampir mencapai area segitiga bikini, pria itu segera menarik lagi tangannya ke atas. "Percakapan kita selesai. Sekarang, mari kita mulai."

Kagome membuka mata dan melirik, saat itulah ia melihat Sesshoumaru mengendurkan dasi abu-abu muda dari lehernya. Pria itu mendekati meja kecil beroda yang tak jauh dari kaki ranjang. Berbagai macam benda tergeletak di atas meja itu; tempat lilin bercabang tiga, sebuah wadah air dan handuk tipis, sebuah botol minyak zaitun, mangkuk kaca kecil berisi lilin aromaterapi, dan beberapa benda lain.

Sesshoumaru meraih secarik kain yang ada di samping kandil, kemudian, ia menjulurkan kain penutup mata berwarna hitam itu ke arah Kagome. Dan begitulah, penglihatan gadis itu pun tertutup.

Puluhan detik terlewati dalam senyap. Situasi itu membuat saraf Kagome kian menegang. Dadanya kembang-kempis, rahangnya terkatup rapat kala ia berusaha 'tuk menepis rasa takut, melipatgandakan nyali, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk apapun yang 'kan datang nanti. Belasan bulan hidup bersama Naraku telah mengubahnya, ia bukan lagi gadis polos seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Bahkan, bila neraka naik ke permukaan bumi dan langsung menelannya saat itu juga, maka, ia siap.

Yang terjadi, biarlah terjadi.

Lima kali bunyi pemantik api mengusir keheningan. Bau sesuatu yang terbakar menyeruak, tak lama, bau lilin aromaterapi tercium. Kagome berusaha tenang dengan menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, berulang kali. Ia memusatkan perhatian pada suara yang terdengar; langkah samar, sayup-sayup embus napas, dan bunyi gesekan kain.

Namun, tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menyentuh lututnya, karena terkejut, tubuhnya mengejang sedetik secara otomatis.

Pria itu bergumam. Entah apa yang ada di wajah Sesshoumaru ketika melihat reaksinya, sebuah cengiran, atau kerutan di dahi, Kagome tak tahu, yang ia tahu adalah semua pikirannya tertinggalkan saat tangan yang sama mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Dengan gerakan lambat, pria itu membelai salah satu tungkainya, meluncur turun ke kaki, kemudian ke jari-jemari, sebelum kembali ke tempatnya semula. Dan dari sana, telapak tangan yang terasa kasar saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya itu menggerayang perlahan di paha bagian dalam, ke tulang panggulnya, lalu jeda untuk mengelus perut bagian bawahnya sejenak, sebelum ujung-ujung jarinya menyusur naik ke tali vertikal yang ada di antara kedua buah dadanya.

Tak ada lagi pergerakan, secara mendadak, tali vertikal yang ada di tengah tubuhnya ditarik dengan kuat ke atas. Apa yang Sesshoumaru lakukan membuat tali yang berada di leher dan yang ada di area pribadi Kagome ikut tertarik. Otomatis, gadis yang besar di lingkungan kuil itu melantunkan erang sakit selagi melengkungkan tubuhnya seperti huruf 'C' demi mengurangi tekanan tali yang terselip di kemaluannya.

Seraya melepaskan tali yang ditariknya, laki-laki itu tertawa. Suara tawanya berat, tertahan di dalam dada, dan terkesan jahat.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, deru napas Kagome kembali normal. Setelah kejutan yang tak menyenangkan itu berakhir, lagi-lagi, sunyi mendominasi.

Kagome dapat merasakan pria itu duduk di sisi kanannya. Satu tangan menyentuh bahu kanannya, ujung-ujung jari pria itu menyusuri tulang selangkanya, dan berhenti di leher. Secara halus, satu ibu jari merayap di rahangnya, sebelum mengelus bibir bawahnya, lalu bibir atasnya.

"Buka!" Perintah pria itu. Kagome menulikan telinga. Dan tangan pria itu pun berpindah dan melingkari lehernya, seperti hendak mencekik. "Dalam permainan ini, tidak ada pilihan untukmu selain patuh."

Sepasang bibir terpoles gincu merah muda itu pun terpisah, Kagome membuka mulut seperti yang dititahkan. Dan pria itu memasukkan jari tengah dan telunjuk tangan kanan ke mulutnya.

Sesshoumaru berujar, "Tirukan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan." Kagome mengatupkan bibirnya untuk mengimpit kedua jari yang ada di mulutnya. Indranya mengecap rasa pria itu, tapi yang ia cicipi hanyalah rasa kekalahan.

"Sesshoumaru ini akan memberimu sedikit petunjuk tentang apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Pria itu membuat gerakan masuk-keluar dengan jari di dalam mulutnya. Ia menarik perlahan hingga setengah jarinya keluar sebelum kembali merangsek masuk dengan tiba-tiba. Dan itu terus terulang untuk beberapa lama.

Entah karena lelah, tak puas, atau memang sesi kecilnya telah usai, Sesshoumaru menarik mundur kedua jarinya. Untuk yang kesekian kali, Kagome hanya dapat menanti.

Ranjang sedikit bergoyang, tanda bahwa pria itu menggeser tubuh. Kemudian ia mendengar Sesshoumaru berkomentar, "cantik." Entah bagaimana, Kagome dapat yakin bahwa pria itu tidak sedang mengomentari wajahnya, tapi bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Tanpa aba-aba, sebuah benda yang hangat dan basah menyentuh area paling pribadinya. Kagome pun terkesiap. Sedetik kemudian, barulah ia menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah dua jari yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Karena dirasa mengganggu, pria itu memotong tali vertikal yang terselip di antara kemaluan gadis itu. Kemudian, kedua jari yang basah itu membelai lipatan Kagome dengan halus sebelum menghilang. Beberapa waktu kemudian, jari-jari itu kembali datang, menangkup tulang bak bukit di area segitiganya, mengelus kelopak mawarnya dengan lembut, sebelum memberi tekanan di ambang liangnya.

Secara bertahap, ia terlena.

Cairan berjatuhan di atas dadanya, di payudaranya, dan di perutnya. Tangan lain menyentuhnya, telapak tangan kiri yang hangat itu terasa kontras dengan likuid licin nan dingin itu. Kemudian, tangan itu bergerak lembut, membaurkan minyak berbau harum itu di leher, lengan, dan seluruh badannya. Sentuhan di atas kulitnya terasa halus. Berkali-kali, Kagome menahan napas saat payudaranya teremas dari pangkal hingga ke puncak dengan teramat sangat perlahan, seakan penuh penghayatan.

Secara berangsung-angsur, ia pun terhanyut.

Disaat yang sama, kedua jari itu terus bergerak, berputar secara lamban yang menyiksa, dan naik-turun dengan perlahan yang menyakitkan. Menggiringnya lurus-lurus ke kubangan hasrat.

Tak pelak, ia mulai terjerumus.

Benci untuk diakui, pria itu sedikit banyak telah memantik gairahnya. Meski hanya selapis tipis, cairan kebangkitan mulai mengalir dari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Dengan sebuah gumaman, atensi yang didapatnya berakhir. Beban di sisi ranjang menghilang, Sesshoumaru bangkit dari tempatnya. Tinggalah Kagome terbaring risau sembari mengatur napasnya yang mulai kacau.

Dengan punahnya isyarat visual sementara, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang diharapkan. Secara dramatis, hal itu malah meningkatkan antisipasi seksual. Dan itu pertanda buruk. Buruk dalam arti bila ia ikut menikmati.

Sebuah benda yang dingin_bila dibandingkan dengan suhu tubuh manusia_menyentuhnya lagi di bawah sana. Melalui sentuhan, Kagome dapat memperkirakan wujud benda panjang itu lebih seperti tiga buah kelereng berukuran besar yang tersula sebatang tongkat. Kepala benda bulat itu membelai bibir kemaluannya, kemudian bergerak ke atas, berputar beberapa kali sebelum kembali turun dan memasuki dirinya pelan-pelan.

Dengan cara yang melenakan, benda itu masuk dan keluar di tubuhnya. Rasa hangat di perut bagian bawahnya mulai meletup-letup, dan ia dapat merasakan liang sanggamanya mulai berdenyut-denyut. Meski begitu, ia mengunci mulut. Kagome masih dapat mengendalikan diri, tak serta-merta ia mau meneriakkan tanda kekalahannya lantang-lantang maupun melontarkannya dalam bentuk rintihan.

Celakanya, Sesshoumaru memiliki rencana lain yang jauh dari perkiraan gadis itu.

"Selain bernapas, kau tidak boleh bergerak. Kau tak akan menyukai hukuman yang kuberikan bila ada suara atau gerakan sekecil apapun darimu. Paham?"

Titah aneh pria itu sederhana, tapi nada normal yang digunakan tak membuat perintahnya terdengar wajar. Kagome tak bereaksi sama sekali atas pemberitahuan itu. Nyalinya kian mengerut. Ia tidak mengenal pria itu, ia sama sekali tidak dapat menerka apa yang _mungkin_ dan _akan_ dilakukan oleh seorang Sesshoumaru. Berada di dalam kegelapan secara fisik maupun mental sama sekali tak memberinya keuntungan.

Lamunan putri kedua Higurashi itu buyar tatkala benda itu keluar dari tubuhnya dan bergerak turun, semakin turun ke bawah dan berhenti tepat di area pembukaan lain miliknya. Di detik-detik berikutnya, waktu seakan berhenti bergerak ketika benda itu berusaha menerobos lubang terlarangnya.

 _'Ini bukanlah hal baru. Ini akan cepat berlalu.'_ Kagome mengulang dua kalimat itu dalam hati berkali-kali, tapi sia-sia. Walaupun seks adalah hal biasa baginya, tapi pada kenyataannya, ia tidak pernah melakukan seks anal sebelumnya sebab, Naraku pun tak sudi meliriknya di sana. Benda asing terbesar yang pernah melewati lubang itu hanyalah jari tengah Kagura.

Tak nyaman, itu adalah sebuah pernyataan yang terlalu meremehkan bila digunakan sebagai jawaban bila ada yang menanyakan perasaannya saat itu. Kepala benda itu mulai merenggangkannya, rasa sakit menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Secara spontan, meski dengan keadaan terikat, Kagome berhasil sedikit menggeser bokongnya.

Ia menelan ludah sebelum melisankan penolakannya dengan lirih, "Tidak."

"Kau bergerak, kau berbicara. Apa pernyataanku belum cukup jelas bagimu?"

Dengan rahang terkatup ia berujar, "Jangan di sana."

"Kau tidak dalam posisi bisa bernegosisasi dengan Sesshoumaru ini." Jeda sesaat. "Sekarang," Kagome memekik kecil ketika secara mendadak, pria itu menggenggam kasar pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat ke tempat semula. "Kau akan menerima hukuman."

Kekalutan mulai mengambil tempat besar dalam pikirannya. Suara pria itu menyiratkan bahaya, mengandung ancaman, bagai menjanjikan semua hal menakutkan yang tak ingin diketahuinya jadi nyata. Dan, firasat Kagome terbukti benar ...

Jerit kecil meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya ketika rasa panas mendarat di perutnya untuk pertama kali. "Itu karena kau bergerak," terang Sesshoumaru santai.

Dari lecutan panas yang lekas menghilang, dari lapisan tebal yang terasa di atas kulitnya, Kagome dapat menerka bahwa Sesshoumaru mengubah fungsi sumber penerangan seperti lilin menjadi alat penyiksanya. Pria itu tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Panik dan takut lantas menjeratnya, Kagome meronta hebat, berusaha lepas dari tali-temali yang mengikat. Di saat itu, untuk kali kedua, tetes-tetes panas itu berjatuhan. Dan lagi-lagi, ia memekik sakit ketika rasa terbakar itu menyentuh kulit halus payudaranya.

"Dan kau berbicara."

Dengan berhati-hati, Sesshoumaru meletakkan kandil bercabang tiga dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala itu ke tempatnya semula. Wajahnya teramat tenang, matanya berkilat kejam, hampir seperti menikmati bagaimana kulit putih yang terkena lelehan lilin itu memerah, dan bagaimana gadis itu berjuang untuk membebaskan diri. Perjuangan yang hanya menjadi kesia-siaan belaka.

"Apakah kini kau sudah mengerti? Bila tidak, Sesshoumaru ini akan dengan senang hati memberi contoh lagi agar kau lebih memahami aturan dari permainan ini."

Napas Kagome mulai memburu, dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat, telapak tangan dan kakinya sedingin es, bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya. Meski dikungkung oleh ketakutan, otaknya tak henti berjalan. Ia curiga bahwa pertanyaan pria itu tak lebih dari jebakan. Lantaran pemikirannya itulah, ia mengunci mulut dan tidak memberi jawaban dalam bentuk apapun, meski itu hanya sebuah anggukan.

Setelah waktu terentang cukup lama, Sesshoumaru berkata dengan nada bangga, "Kau sudah mengerti." Untuk kedua kalinya, pria itu tertawa pendek.

"Karena kau cepat paham, Sesshoumaru ini akan bermurah hati kepadamu."

Pria itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk mengambil botol plastik tembus pandang berisi cairan lubrikasi buatan yang ada di atas meja, menuangkan isinya ke batang _anal vibrator_ yang terbuat dari silikon itu banyak-banyak dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

Kain penutup mata Kagome telah lama basah oleh kristal cair yang berasal dari safir biru kelabunya. Kala itu, hatinya memang telah tumpul, emosinya mungkin telah mati, tapi rasa takutnya tak jua tandas. Waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Naraku cukup untuk merubahnya, tapi tidak cukup menguatkannya untuk menghadapi situasi seperti saat itu.

Kagome menahan napas saat ia merasakan kepala benda itu berada di ambang yang salah. Rintih sakit terlepas begitu saja oleh mulutnya kala lingkaran pertama benda itu berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Karena rintihnya itu, tiga tetes parafin kembali jatuh. Dan gadis itu pun terisak, lagi-lagi, cairan panas susul-menyusul mendarat di kulitnya.

Puluhan detik terlewati, saat Kagome menganggap bahwa ia bisa menguasai diri, bulatan kedua dan ketiga ikut menerobos area terlarangnya. Ia tidak pernah, sekalipun tidak pernah, merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di dalam hidupnya, tidak seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini!

Setelah batang vibrator berwarna biru tua itu tak lagi terlihat, Sesshoumaru memeriksa benda pengaman kenyal berbentuk sayap yang mencegah vibrator masuk sepenuhnya ke tubuh gadis itu. Setelah ia rasa benda itu sudah menempel dengan aman di bokong Kagome, ia memberikan tamparan kecil di sisi paha gadis itu.

Dengan ketenangan yang mengerikan, pria itu berkata, "Sesshoumaru ini selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Dan, hukuman bukanlah satu-satunya yang ia janjikan."

Otak Kagome langsung mengaktifkan mode siap siaga terhadap ancaman, refleks pilomotornya beraksi. Otot-otot kecil yang terhubung dengan folikel rambut pada kulitnya berkontraksi, rambut-rambut halus di permukaan kulit lengan dan kakinya tegak berdiri. Ekspresi emosi akan antisipasi bahaya yang menghampiri.

Ketegangan semakin menjadi-jadi disetiap waktu yang berlalu, dan Kagome hanya dapat menunggu. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya penglihatan untuk sementara, indra miliknya yang lain lantas meningkat. Semerbak lembut kopi yang menguar dari lilin aromaterapi terasa menusuk hidung, wanginya tercium berlebihan. Bahkan, keheningan pun terasa berlebihan baginya.

Tangan pria itu bergerak turun dan kian turun sebelum berhenti di daerah intimnya. Ibu jari Sesshoumaru membelai tombol _pink_ yang secara resmi dinobatkan oleh para peneliti di dunia sebagai bagian tubuh paling sensitif semua wanita. Sentuhan naik-turunnya mengambang, terkadang berputar dengan penuh penekanan, mengundang delapan ribu saraf sensorik di klitorisnya untuk bangkit. Dan itulah yang persis dilakukan oleh tubuh Kagome; tombol mungil itu membengkak, menerima ajakan, mengalahkan semua rasa lain yang ada di tubuhnya dan hanya meneriakkan satu kata, yaitu: Kenikmatan.

Dengan kedua mata Kagome yang tertutup, semua yang didengar, diendus, dan dirasakan olehnya terasa berlebihan. Segala sensasi yang terasa bagaikan enggan meninggalkan tubuhnya, entah itu rasa sakit, atau rasa yang menyenangkan. Lambat laun dan secara alamiah, tubuh gadis itu pun melupakan derita yang beberapa waktu lalu ia terima.

Karena menahan desah_juga karena kebiasaan lama_Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gerakan kecil itu tak luput dari mata awas Sesshoumaru, hukuman yang menyengat pun kembali menetes di leher dan bahunya.

Gadis itu menahan desis saat pola kembali terulang. Setelah hukuman, ia selalu mendapatkan kesenangan. Jari-jemari pria itu menggesek perlahan, memberikannya perasaan melayang di antara awan. Sentuhan menggerayang Sesshoumaru berhasil menghasilkan efek seperti mengambang, sebelum jari-jari itu mendadak berhenti dan membuatnya terjerembab keras di tepi kewarasan.

Dan Kagome berpikir, mungkin saja ia sudah terjun bebas ke dalam jurang kegilaan tanpa batas. Sebab, ketika jari-jemari pria itu berhenti bermain di antara lipatannya, dan tangan itu telah sepenuhnya terangkat dari ambang yang teramat merindukan perhatian, ia sangat ingin menjerit lantang-lantang.

Dengan kesadaran penuh, Kagome mengeluarkan gumam kecewa yang terdengar seperti rengekan.

Dan satu sudut bibir sang penyiksa pun tertarik ke atas, kali ini, ia akan memersekusi gadis itu dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Kagome tahu bahwa tetes panas yang membuat tubuhnya mengejang sesaat itu akan kembali datang, tapi ia tak peduli, ia rela mendapat ratusan sengatan membakar bila dengan itu ia akan kembali mendapatkan kesenangan seperti yang telah pria itu berikan.

Rambut kecil di seluruh tubuhnya berdiri. Reaksi naluriahnya tak dapat dikendalikan, stimulasi yang Sesshoumaru hadiahkan terlalu hebat untuk dipendam begitu saja. Perasaan antusias dan takut yang sangat kuat, membuat tubuhnya bergetar dalam antisipasi tinggi.

Tiga tubuh putih yang dilalap api lamat-lamat itu sudah terangkat. Disambut oleh rintih dan disongsong oleh desah yang menguat, ketiganya menitikkan cairan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Lelehan putih itu perlahan mengeras dan membeku di atas tubuh sang tawanan. Meski samar, ada gurat tipis senyum yang terpatri di wajah si perempuan.

Rasa sakit yang mendahului kesenangan mulai dicintainya. Ada kesenangan yang berbeda dengan yang biasa ia rasakan. Entah bagaimana, tiap-tiap lecut panas itu beralih rupa menjadi rangsangan yang tak tertahankan. Oh, kini Kagome mendapati bahwa menjadi masokis tidak seburuk seperti yang terdengar.

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Sesshoumaru mempersembahkan kedermawanannya. Belaian yang berlimpah darinya menimbulkan fungsi spesifik klitoris gadis itu bereaksi. Dada Kagome membusung dan perutnya cekung ke dalam saat jari-jari piawai itu berputar di pusat kelopak, dan berlama-lama menggoda tombol kecil ajaib yang dapat membuatnya memekik bahagia.

Secara resmi, Sesshoumaru memiliki kunci pembuka akan rahasia kesenangan seksual terdalam seorang wanita.

Kepala yang menoleh secara refleks, gerak kecil bibir, erang tertahan, dan beberapa hal kecil lainnya menjadi penyebab hukuman demi hukuman dalam bentuk rasa panas itu berdatangan. Tetes putih lilin yang membeku tersebar di paha, perut, kaki, leher, dan sebagian menyelimuti besar dada Kagome. Beruntungnya, lapisan minyak yang lebih dulu pria itu baurkan telah melindunginya. Tak ada luka bakar meski itu level ringan, kulit halusnya hanya memerah dan menjadi lebih sensitif bila dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

Kemudian, pria itu meraih _remote_ yang tergeletak di samping tempat lilin. Sedetik berikutnya, bunyi getar yang teredam terdengar bersamaan dengan pekik lantang yang terlontar. Mulut Kagome terbuka dan ia mendesah kencang saat benda asing itu bergerak dan berputar sedemikian rupa di dalam tubuhnya!

"Wanita, apakah kau lupa akan peraturannya?" Dan pria itu kembali menghadiahkan sengatan pedih di salah satu puting Kagome. "Atau kau _sengaja_ lupa dengan peraturan yang ada?" Gadis itu hampir yakin bahwa ia dapat _melihat_ senyum di pertanyaan terakhir Sesshoumaru.

Di waktu yang sama, otot sekepalan tangan yang berdetak cepat di dalam dadanya tak jua kembali normal meski ia sudah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara teramat perlahan. Kagome tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Untuk sementara, ia bisa mengenyahkan harga diri. Pun, ia dapat memunahkan rasa terhina. Namun, yang tak sanggup ia abaikan adalah rasa pedih yang beralih rupa menjadi rasa nikmat yang tak terperi. Kagome tak dapat mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menikmati sensasi yang membawanya mengerti akan arti baru kenikmatan.

Selagi meniup satu-persatu api lilin yang tertancap di kandil, Sesshoumaru memperhatikan tawanannya; bibir bawah gadis itu terperangkap oleh barisan gigi-gigi putih, jari-jari kakinya menekuk sedemikian rupa, dan rongga dadanya yang mengembang membuat gundukan halus itu semakin terlihat menggiurkan.

Melihat reaksi gadis itu, rahang Sesshoumaru mengeras, suhu tubuhnya kian meningkat. Kini ia merasakan urgensi baru di dalam dirinya, ia terdesak. Pengingat bahwa ia tidak berniat untuk berpartisipasi telah sejak lama lenyap. Pria itu merasa tak mempunyai jalan lain selain ikut tersedot dalam permainan kecilnya. Ide awalnya telah buyar, hanya merasakan kehangatan mulut gadis itu tak lagi terdengar memuaskan. Kini ia ingin merasakan panas tubuh saat dinding erat wanita itu menyelimuti kejantanannya.

Kagome dapat merasakan benda tipis, dingin, dan terasa tajam menyentuh salah satu pahanya. Belum sempat otaknya membaca apa yang terjadi, ikatan di kedua pahanya terlepas. Begitupun dengan jerat yang mengikat kedua pergelangan kakinya. Kini tungkainya dapat terjulur lurus-lurus, ia pun dapat berdiri dan berlari jika mau.

Tapi, niatnya untuk melarikan diri tertelan oleh pusaran hasrat yang belum terlampiaskan.

Pria itu menelungkupkan tubuh sang gadis di atas ranjang dan melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan juga kakinya. Sayangnya, itu hanya sementara karena, di beberapa saat berikutnya, gadis itu kembali terentang dengan kedua pergelangan tangan yang kembali terikat di atas perutnya. Sesshoumaru mengikat ujung lainnya dari tali yang membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu pada salah satu kepala ranjang. Sekarang, kedua tangan Kagome yang terikat berada di atas kepalanya.

Satu tangannya merayap di antara tali-temali yang terbentang di atas perut Kagome, dengan mudah ia mengusir tetesan lilin yang membeku di atas kulit yang terlapis oleh minyak zaitun itu. Setelah membuang sisa parafin yang ada di leher, paha, dan sebagian besar yang mengeras di payudara gadis itu, pria itu pun memulai invasinya. Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru membelai buah dada Kagome, mengelus puncak gundukan indah itu dengan ibu jarinya berkali-kali. Atas perlakuan halus dari Sesshoumaru, pucuk dada merah mudanya lantas menegang.

Tangan kiri Sesshoumaru tak tinggal diam, ia mencengkram salah satu buah dada Kagome yang mengkilat oleh lapisan minyak, meraup bukit kenyal itu dengan kasar, dan meremasnya kuat-kuat, sebelum mencubit puncaknya dan menariknya dengan kedua ibu jari untuk beberapa lama. Kagome memekik karena sakit, pun ia memekik karena perasaan luar biasa atas perpaduan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang melingkupinya.

Pada setiap hukuman yang Sesshoumaru hadiahkan, gairahnya mengeras. Begitu pula ditiap rangsangan berupa belaian yang ia berikan untuk gadis itu, dorongan di dalam dirinya kian besar, menjulang, dan tegak maksimal. Desah samar, senyum tipis, dan rintih pelan gadis itu lebih dari cukup sebagai penggerak untuknya memulai permainan utama.

Sesshoumaru tak lagi peduli, bahwa bukan hanya gadis itu yang takluk dalam permainan kecilnya, tapi juga dirinya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia membuka penutup mata Kagome.

Yang pertama Kagome lihat setelah penutup matanya tanggal adalah wajah tegang Sesshoumaru. Setelah itu, ia menatap dada bidang tanpa kemeja. Otot-otot maskulin menyembul di bawah kulit yang pucat, elok. Pandangannya meluncur turun dan terus turun ke bawah. Pria itu sudah sepolos dirinya. Matanya kembali merambat ke atas, ia memperhatikan bagaimana ketenangan yang datar pada raut muka pria itu telah binasa. Wajah tampan_yang dapat memikat hati dan membuat wanita religius manapun rela menyerahkan kesuciannya_kini kelam oleh kebuasan hasrat.

Dengan bertumpu kedua lututnya, Sesshoumaru duduk di atas kasur. Sedetik berlalu, ia sudah membalikkan tubuh feminin itu, membuat gadis itu bertumpu di atas lutut dan kedua tangan yang terikat dengan bokong terangkat. Kemudian, ia meletakkan kedua lututnya di sisi luar lutut Kagome dan membasahi kepala ereksinya dengan cairan kebangkitan gadis itu. Lalu, tanpa peringatan, ia menyarungkan kejantanannya dalam satu tikaman cepat ke dalam kehangatan sang tawanan.

Kali pertama mereka bersatu, pria itu mengerang, dan Kagome mengeluarkan suara tarikan napas kuat. Untuk beberapa waktu lamanya mereka terdiam, menikmati kehangatan baru yang mereka bagi bersama.

Kagome memejamkan mata, murni menikmati semua yang melanda. Tangan besar itu melingkari perutnya, saat tangan yang lain melilit bahunya dan menangkup payudaranya. Penerus perusahaan Taisho itu menariknya, dan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh pria itu. Kini, punggungnya bersandar di dada Sesshoumaru dan bokongnya menindih panggul pria itu.

Karena terikat tali, tangan Kagome terjulur ke depan, membuat pria itu dengan bebas meremas kedua bukit kenyalnya. Salah satu tangan brutal Sesshoumaru meninggalkan gundukan indah untuk mengusir rambut Kagome ke bahu kiri. Setelah itu, ia membelai sisi kanan wajah gadis itu, tangannya bergerak halus dari dahi ke pipi, turun, dan semakin turun, hingga berhenti di leher. Tangannya bersemayam di sana, tangan yang kiri menolehkan kepala agar gadis itu menatapnya.

Yang terjadi kemudian tak diduga oleh Kagome, tangan kanan Sesshoumaru mencengkram lehernya, cengkraman itu cukup kuat hingga menyulitkannya untuk bernapas.

Kagome mengeluarkan suara tercekat, tapi tak dipedulikan. Tanpa aba-aba, Sesshoumaru mulai mengentak secara biadab. Seiring gerakannya yang beringas, ranjang berguncang kuat, kelambu berwarna kuning keemasan yang terjuntai di kanopi ranjang terayun hebat.

Kagome tak dapat banyak bergerak, ia hanya mengikuti arus. Tubuhnya terus-menerus ikut terguncang, ia terjebak. Terjebak dalam lautan kenikmatan. Iya, lautan kenikmatan. Lelehan lilin panas tidak membuatnya menjadi masokis, tapi, apa yang dirasakannya sekarang lah yang menobatkannya sebagai masokis sejati.

Ada rasa luar biasa yang juga mengerikan kala napasnya seakan terbatas. Seluruh tubuhnya sangatlah sesak. Kedua liangnya teramat penuh. Sensasi mengagumkan di bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin kuat. Kagome mendesah sambil menggelinjang, ia merintih serta menggelenyar.

Meski tubuhnya bagai terobek menjadi dua dan ia bisa mati tercekik kapan saja, ia rela. Sepenuhnya ia telah terbenam dalam perpaduan rasa sakit dan nikmat dalam-dalam. Karena itulah, Kagome merasa bila ia memang harus mati saat itu juga, maka, ia akan mati dengan bahagia.

Gadis berwajah manis itu mereguk kesenangan baru yang disuguhkan seraya memandang balik sorot tajam manik emas milik Sesshoumaru lekat-lekat. Tatapan kejam pria itu hanya membuat api yang berkubang di tubuhnya kian membesar.

Tanpa mengurangi sedikit pun friksi nan keji yang mengirimkan getaran pada tulang belakangnya, tangan-tangan Sesshoumaru sibuk mencengkram dada gadis itu erat dan meremas dengan ganas. Lalu, secara perlahan, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya melahap dengan lapar. Ciuman sepihak itu sangat menuntut, dengan gigitan, dan lidah yang menerobos masuk.

Hangat napas pria itu menyapu wajah Kagome kala ia berseru, "Berteriaklah untukku!" Tangan kiri Sesshoumaru meluncur turun dan lagi-lagi menari di antara kelopak mawar seraya melumat bibir gadis itu dengan serakah.

Seketika itu juga, sinyal yang dikirim menjadi terlalu berlebihan. Impuls listrik melesat dalam hitungan mikrodetik, setiap inci tubuh Sesshoumaru dan Kagome berubah menjadi reseptor tingkat tinggi, teramat peka.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Kagome tak henti mendesah. Semua yang berlangsung terlalu kuat untuk ditanggung dalam diam. Dan, tidak ada kata penangguhan untuk sensasi puncak yang diraihnya kemudian. Pada akhirnya, dinding-dindingnya berkontraksi, seperti yang diperintahkan, Kagome menjerit saat tersapu gelombang pasang kenikmatan.

Waktu memang sudah terentang lama, tapi Sesshoumaru yang tak berencana menyudahi permainannya harus menyerah kalah. Pria itu mengerang kencang, dinding hangat gadis itu tidak cukup tebal untuk menahan efek vibrator yang ia pasang. Getar _sex toys_ itu merambat, menggelitik kepala kejantanannya. Apa yang ia rasakan kian bertambah-tambah saat gadis itu mencapai klimaksnya, sarung hangat gadis itu menjepitnya kuat-kuat. Ia yang melesat ke titik tertinggi sontak menggeram buas. Sesshoumaru membiarkan suara kepuasannya itu lantang menggema ke seisi ruang.

Kala itu, pada waktu yang serentak di penglihatan keduanya, dunia tampak terberai menjadi jutaan serpihan warna prismatik indah nan menawan.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian Kagome masih terentang di atas ranjang, tubuhnya hanya tertutup selimut tipis. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong, tak bergerak, hanya kembang-kempis tipis di dadanya lah yang menjadi tanda kehidupan darinya.

Sesshoumaru selesai memakai setelan jasnya ketika ketukan di pintu terdengar, satu kata darinya dan pintu itu terbuka. Dari sudut mata, Kagome dapat melihat kepala kecil, berambut tipis, dengan wajah penuh kerut karena termakan oleh usia muncul dari balik pintu. Pria pendek itu mengantarkan sebuah _cup_ kertas berisi minuman panas sambil mengabarkan bahwa semua telah siap. Anggukan dari sang tuan cukup menjadi tanda bagi pria tua itu untuk pergi.

Seusai membetulkan letak jam tangan mahal di tangan kirinya, Sesshoumaru melemparkan sesuatu ke sisi Kagome dan berujar, "Kau boleh pergi."

Layaknya robot, Kagome bangkit. Lantas, ia mengenakan pakaian dan alas kakinya, lalu beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan amplop cokelat berisi lembaran uang dan pemberinya tanpa satu patah kata.

~To be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all reader, terlebih yg udah bersedia meninggalkan kudo dan comment, minna saiko arigatou


	5. Birrd Set Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Para hewan malam telah usai mengumandangkan nyanyiannya, riuh-ramai manusia belum juga dimulai. Di antara salju lebat, di tengah heningnya pagi, sepasang permata biru kelabu menatap cakrawala yang senyap untuk waktu lama. Bulan tidak menampakkan diri, masa bintang gemintang sudah habis, hanya kumpulan awan gemawan yang menebar kepingan putih hadir sebagai pemanis. Matahari musim dingin belum jua terjaga dari pembaringannya. Tinggalah Kagome, tunggal, terbalut dingin, merengkuh sepi, mengumpulkan semua kepingan jiwanya yang terberai.

Putri kedua Higurashi yang berdiri di teras hotel dengan kepala sedikit menengadah lantas menoleh saat ada bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat. "Biar aku panggilkan taksi untukmu, Nona." Tanpa menunggu respons darinya, pria yang memakai seragam hotel itu pun menghilang.

Prasangka buruk terus-menerus menggerogotinya. Di mata Kagome, tatapan bersahabat pria itu terlihat sinis, senyumnya lebih tampak seperti seringaian, kata-kata sopannya terasa bagai hinaan. Tawaran tulus petugas itu bak ejekan. Dalam pikirannya, bagi pria itu, mungkin ia tak lebih dari salah satu wanita penjaja tubuh yang selesai menunaikan pekerjaan. Ia tahu itu. Dan, apa yang membuat itu terasa menyakitkan adalah, mungkin itu sebuah kenyataan.

Tidak dalam tempo lama, Kagome sudah duduk di dalam kendaraan umum berwarna hitam. Semburat jingga merambat perlahan di kaki langit, sang surya mulai menebarkan kehangatannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan keindahan fajar, rintik hujan menuntut 'tuk berjatuhan dari kedua manik indahnya, mendung tak jua bergeser di air mukanya tatkala ia menatap kelebatan warna-warna di luar jendela dengan hampa. Pemandangan di balik kaca terlihat kabur seiring laju cepat kendaraan, sama seperti dunia yang tak mau ambil pusing akan keadaannya, persis seperti waktu yang selalu berjalan maju dan meninggalkannya. Tanpa jeda, roda masa akan selalu berputar, menggilas siapapun yang terseok-seok dalam kesengsaraan, juga mereka yang mencoba bertahan dalam kebahagiaan.

Dengan kekalutan yang mulai membahana dan badai yang siap memporak-porandakan jiwa, Kagome berpikir tentang kehidupan yang tak lagi ia mengerti.

Konon katanya, hidup itu adalah pilihan. Hidup dan pilihan, bila ia harus jujur, menurutnya, dua kata yang bersandingan itu kini terdengar mengerikan. Terdengar mengerikan karena membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apakah ia telah salah memilih? Sebab, kini hidupnya seakan hancur, mimpinya sudah musnah, harga dirinya telah enyah, keyakinannya lama binasa, jiwanya pun seakan tenggelam di dalam jurang gelap yang tak berdasar. Semua itu berasal dari pilihannya, pilihan yang mungkin salah.

Namun, jika pilihannya itu salah, lalu, apa yang harus dipilih olehnya? Haruskah ia yang masih memiliki daya dan upaya memilih untuk memalingkah wajah dan membiarkan sang kakak direnggut oleh Dewa Kematian dan mengambil tempat terdepan saat air mata darah sang ibu bercucuran?

Rasa-rasanya, pilihan itu pun tidaklah terasa benar.

Bukankah itu sama saja mengotori tangannya dengan darah? Parahnya lagi, itu adalah darah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Tentu saja, seperti halnya manusia lain yang memiliki hati, ia mencegah hal itu terjadi. Dan ia berhasil, tangannya memang tak ternoda oleh darah. Akan tetapi, sebagai gantinya, jiwanyalah yang tercemar.

Seharusnya, ia tahu bahwa tidak ada yang cuma-cuma. Di dalam kehidupan, semua memiliki harga. Bahkan untuk hal terkecil sekalipun, akan selalu ada pertukaran, juga konsekuensi yang harus dibayar. Dan sudah pasti, harga yang ditawarkan untuk sebuah kehidupan amatlah mahal. Pengorbanan pun mutlak dibutuhkan.

Tatkala kata 'pengorbanan' terbersit, Kagome tertawa, kering, datar, dan tanpa hasrat.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Seiring dengan berbagai pemikiran yang melintas, wajah-wajah yang ia benci dan ia cintai pun silih berganti terbayang di benaknya. Sepanjang hidupnya, sesuai dengan watak yang dimilikinya, ia telah menjadi seorang putri, adik, kakak, dan cucu yang baik bagi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Bahkan, sebagai hamba yang besar di lingkungan kuil, ia jauh lebih sering berdoa bila dibandingkan dengan masyarakat Jepang kebanyakan yang hanya berdoa setiap tahun baru atau bila sedang memiliki hajat.

Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya salah di hidupnya?

 _Hidup dan pilihan. Cara memandang, menjalani, dan memaknai kehidupan, serta pengorbanan._ Rentetan kata yang dapat membuahkan ratusan pemikiran di dalam kepalanya itu terdengar lucu sekarang. Dan, gadis itu meledak, ia berdekah-dekah, kedua bahunya berguncang hebat. Suara tawanya parau, pahit, dan terdengar kelam. Kagome tak menghiraukan tatapan heran supir taksi yang meliriknya sekilas dari kaca spion tengah mobil.

Setelah gelaknya mereda, senyum sinis tersungging di satu sisi wajahnya. Ah, mungkin salahnya karena terlalu dalam memandang kehidupan, cetus batinnya. Mungkin saja memang hidupnya dan hidup sekumpulan manusia lain disuratkan hanya sebagai bahan hiburan bagi Para Pencipta di Takamagahara. Jika itu benar, puaskah Mereka sekarang? Melihat ia berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan tangan dan kaki yang koyak-moyak juga isi rongga dada yang tak lagi lengkap di jalur kehidupan yang Mereka pilihkan untuknya?

Mereka yang memilih.

Dan, lima kata berikutnya yang terpintas berubah menjadi anak panah berlapis api yang melesat cepat dan tepat menghujam hatinya: _Ia tidak pernah memiliki pilihan._

Sama sekali tidak.

Pilihan di dalam hidupnya hanya senyata fatamorgana.

Kagome membuka kedua kelopak mata tepat ketika kendaraan berpelat hijau yang ditumpanginya berhenti karena lampu lintas berubah merah. Apapun yang ia pikirkan segera terpinggirkan, pusat perhatiannya tersedot ke aktivitas pagi di sebuah taman yang terlihat dari jendela; Sepasang suami-istri saling menyandarkan sisi tubuh dan bergenggaman tangan dengan mesra selagi mengawasi gadis kecil mereka membuat manusia salju. Tak jauh dari sana, ada seorang ibu yang berjongkok, wanita itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus lutut putranya yang terantuk sesuatu saat berlari. Seorang kakek dan cucu balitanya tengah berdampingan dengan nyaman di ayunan. Dan di sudut lain taman, terdapat sepasang muda-mudi yang duduk di kursi kayu panjang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan wajah tersipu.

Ia yang tidak menjadi bagian dari kegiatan bersahaja di Minggu pagi itu hanya dapat menyaksikan dengan wajah muram. Kerut-kerut getir terpahat di antara kedua alisnya, iris biru kelabunya kian suram kala menatap mereka yang saling berbagi kasih sayang. Rasa frustrasi yang melimpah-ruah dan asa yang hancur tak lagi terbendung. Kagome menyandarkan kepala ke jendela, tanpa suara, tetes demi tetes penderitaan mengalir di pelipisnya. Baginya saat itu, menyaksikan kebahagiaan bertebaran sangatlah menyakitkan.

.

Belasan menit kemudian ...

Meski jejaknya belum terhapus, air matanya telah berhenti mengalir ketika Kagome tiba di tempat yang ia ucapkan tanpa pikir panjang saat sang pengemudi taksi bertanya tempat tujuan. Tempat di mana ia memiliki sosok yang selalu dapat dijadikan tempat bersandar, yang mampu mengeringkan air mata dan memunculkan senyum di wajah sedihnya. Sebuah tempat yang ia sebut rumah.

Taksi itu segera menghilang setelah ia membayar. Tinggalah ia sendiri, di bawah langit yang benderang, mendongak, menatap puluhan anak tangga yang menuntunnya ke gerbang besar berwarna merah sebuah tempat ibadah yang bernama Kuil Higurashi.

Kenangan manis masa kecil yang lama terpendam kini menyeruak; kalimat membesarkan hati yang diiringi belaian hangat sang ibu terngiang, wajah riang Souta yang muncul dari tumpukan daun kering saat bermain petak-umpat di halaman kuil pun terbayang, senyum sang kakak di waktu-waktu terbaik mereka berdua pun terlukis diingatan, begitu pula racauan lucu sang kakek tentang Buyo maupun berbagai legenda yang orang tua itu percayai. Sebening kristal, semua tergambar dengan jelas di kepalanya.

Hanya dengan mengenang kembali potongan masa kecilnya, sudut-sudut bibir Kagome berkedut ke atas. Senyum hampir tergores, satu kakinya sudah berada di anak tangga terbawah, ia baru akan mulai menanjak jika saja ingatan lain tidak ikut terputar ulang.

Sangat disayangkan tapi sudah menjadi suatu kewajaran, memori masa kecilnya juga diisi oleh kenangan yang tak menyenangkan. Sejak ia bisa mengingat, ia tidak pernah berada di bawah lampu sorot, bahkan di dalam keluarganya sendiri, tidak selama ada Kikyou. Saat ia yang telah belajar mati-matian meraih peringkat nomor satu di kelas, kakaknya menempati posisi satu di Kota Tokyo. Ketika ia berhasil memiliki empat sahabat dekat, Kikyou memiliki satu sekolah yang memujanya. Masa peralihan dari kanak-kanak menjadi remaja pun tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Di Sekolah Menengah dulu, banyak pemuda yang mendekatinya hanya agar dapat berteman dengan sang kakak. Meski begitu, sebagai adik yang menyayangi saudari kandungnya dengan sepenuh hati, ia menekan semua perasaan negatif yang ada dan ikut berbahagia atas semua prestasi yang telah kakaknya raih.

Celakanya, itu hanya berlaku di masa lampau, tidak untuk saat ini.

Rasa terkalahkan di masa silam kembali menerjangnya. Perih hati yang telah mati selama bertahun-tahun seakan bangkit dan mencekiknya. Semua kekecewaan, kesedihan, juga rasa cemburu yang kembali terkuak seakan berlipat ganda. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha keras dalam hal apapun, ia kalah. Di sekolah maupun di rumah, ia selalu menjadi yang terbaik nomor dua. Kikyou yang brilian terlalu jauh untuk dilampauinya. Semua yang telah ia lakukan dan raih sejak dulu terus-menerus tertelan oleh kejeniusan sang kakak.

Kikyou akan senantiasa menjadi cahaya yang paling benderang di mata keluarganya. Dan selamanya, ia hanya akan menjadi bayang-bayang.

Hingga kini, ia telah menghabiskan hidupnya menjejak tepat di langkah sang kakak. Pada akhirnya, mereka setara, bukan dalam kecemerlangan tapi, sama menyimpang, sama hina dina. Dan itu membuatnya muak. Semua yang Kagome rasakan diperburuk oleh pelecehan yang baru-baru ini ia terima dari pria bernama Sesshoumaru, juga perbuatan semena-mena Naraku.

Emosi yang bercampur-baur kembali meletup-letup di dadanya. Kagome merasa dungu, bodoh, idiot, tolol, dan terkutuk. Layaknya sundal sial yang merasa sedih, marah, juga murka atas apa yang telah terjadi, ia mengumpat dan menyumpahi diri sendiri dengan semua sumpah-serapah yang ada di kosakatanya. Ia ingin menangis keras-keras, ia hendak berteriak pada dunia, ia ingin menyalahkan sesuatu, seseorang, atau apapun juga. Tapi tidak ada.

Yang paling mengenaskan dari semua yang ia rasakan adalah tidak ada yang dapat ia dipersalahkan. Kagome paham benar bahwa tidak ada yang dapat ia tunjuk selain dirinya. Karena faktanya, semua kesalahan memang hanya dapat dilimpahkan kepadanya seorang.

Di tengah kelabilan, hati kecilnya membisikkan sebuah nasihat yang menggiurkan.

Tiba-tiba, rentetan pikirannya diinterupsi oleh suara seorang laki-laki, "Oi!"

Kagome menoleh dan mengerjapkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dia mengenali wajah itu, orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah pengacau yang ditolongnya di depan klub kemarin malam.

Ekspresi kasual lelaki itu menghilang, alisnya sedikit berkerut kala sosok yang ia sapa bertatapan dengannya. Gadis itu masih mengenakan _tube_ _dress_ dan _heels_ berwarna hitam seperti yang ia lihat kemarin malam. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai terlihat kusut. Riasan mata kucing yang malam sebelumnya terlihat elegan, kini membaur jauh dari ekor mata, berantakan. Ditambah lagi, matanya terlihat sembab dan wajahnya pucat. Kesan dinamis dan bersemangat yang ia tangkap dari gadis itu di malam sebelumnya lenyap tak bersisa. Yang sekarang ia lihat hanyalah gadis setengah sinting karena mengenakan pakaian minim di tengah embusan angin musim dingin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Karena yang ditanya tak lantas menjawab, ia bertanya lagi dengan suara yang dibuat agar terkesan acuh tak acuh, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, heh?"

"Aku ..." Bukannya menyahut, Kagome malah menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri, _'Apa yang aku lakukan di sini?'_

Meski ia bukanlah orang yang ramah, demi mencairkan suasana, ia menambahkan, "Kau mau ke sana?" Dengan gerakan kepala, lelaki itu menunjuk arah kuil.

Kagome menggeleng kecil dan menurunkan kaki kanannya yang sedari tadi berada di anak tangga pertama.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung belakang celana _jeans_ -nya, dan mengulurkan benda itu kepada Kagome. Sebuah sapu tangan. Tiga detik berlalu, gadis itu tak juga meraih benda yang ia berikan. Dengan gestur tidak sabar, pemuda itu meraih pergelangan tangan kanan dan meletakkan kain itu di telapak tangan sang gadis.

Kepala putri kedua Hitomi tertunduk, ia menatap saputangan itu sedikit lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Belum sempat ia berkata-kata, sebuah jaket sudah bertengger di bahunya.

"Pakai saja, aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya," terang pemuda yang mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah itu dengan santai.

Kagome mengangkat kepalanya yang lunglai.

Laki-laki itu memandang gadis yang ada di hadapannya, menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, lalu meneliti air muka Kagome seakan mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Kemudian, dengan berat hati, lelaki itu bertutur, "aku harus pergi."

Kagome mengerjapkan mata, meraih kendali diri, menata ekspresi, kemudian menjawab dengan yakin, "aku baik-baik saja."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu," sembari berjalan pergi, ia berujar, "Jaga dirimu!"

Ia berucap lirih, "Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu menoleh beberapa kali ke arahnya sebelum menghilang ditelan kerumunan.

Laki-laki asing itu memberinya sedikit perhatian yang ia benci dan syukuri disaat yang bersamaan. Dikasihani oleh orang lain tak membuat Kagome berbangga hati. Ia juga tidak mau dipandang sebelah mata oleh siapapun. Ia ingin dipandang setara. Mengikuti arah pikirannya berlabuh, dadanya membusung, kedua tangannya terkepal secara otomatis.

Sekarang, keputusannya sudah bulat dan tak dapat diganggu gugat.

Kagome memutar badan, ia memunggungi anak tangga, dan bergerak menjauhi kuil yang menjadi rumahnya semenjak ia menghirup napas pertama kali di muka bumi. Tanpa satu iota keraguan, ia beranjak pergi. Pergi 'tuk memadamkan api neraka yang disulutnya, juga pergi untuk memutuskan perjanjian dengan sang Iblis. Itulah langkah apa yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya, yang terbaik untuknya.

.

.

.

Tak sampai satu jam, Kagome sudah berada di depan gerbang kediaman Naraku. Di menit-menit berikutnya, ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Meski ia ingin cepat-cepat membasuh tubuh, tapi itu urung dilakukannya. Ia memiliki prioritas lain, mengambil tanda pengenal dan beberapa barang penting lain miliknya ke dalam satu tas besar berwarna kuning sebelum secepatnya pergi dari rumah dan hidup Naraku. Karena alasan itu jualah, ia hanya berganti pakaian dengan _jeans_ hitam dan kaos lengan panjang yang pertama dilihatnya. Baru saja ia selesai berkemas, sang pemilik rumah memasuki ruangan.

"Kau ingin pergi?"

"Iya." Sesudah menyahut, batin Kagome malah mempertanyakan alasan keberadaannya di sana sejak semula. Apa yang sebenarnya selama ini ia lakukan di rumah itu? Mencoba menyematkan nyawa sang kakak sedikit lebih lama demi keluarganya? Surga akan terbakar tanpa sisa jika Kikyou yang bangkit dari koma lantas berbahagia. Ia teramat yakin, bila suatu saat nanti ia sadar dan melihat kondisi tubuhnya, kakaknya pun pasti akan berpikir bahwa ia lebih baik mati.

"Ke mana?" Tanpa melepas pandang pada Kagome, pria yang mengenakan _jinbei_ tradisional berwarna abu-abu itu menutup pintu.

Pupil Kagome mengecil, jantungnya kian berdentam kencang, selaras dengan rasa takut yang mulai menelannya lamat-lamat, ia menjawab, "ke mana saja selain di sini."

"Kagome," panggil Naraku pelan. Bukannya menanggapi, gadis itu malah menyandang ransel ke bahu kanan dan kirinya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat, langkahnya tenang, wajahnya datar. Kagome mundur, satu langkah, dua langkah, hingga kakinya terhenti lantaran bagian belakang lututnya membentur sisi ranjang. "Kau tidak melupakan kakakmu, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengannya?" Setelah mengambil jeda selama tiga detik, Naraku berkata lagi, "kau mengerti maksudku."

Kagome memasang wajah menantang. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak peduli." Ia merasa telah melakukan 'cukup' untuk keluarganya, terutama untuk kakaknya.

"Kikyou akan mati," tutur pria itu.

Lagi-lagi, semua tentang Kikyou, Kikyou, dan Kikyou. Tapi itu dulu, tidak sekarang. Kali ini, semua tentang dirinya. Ia tidak ingin gila karena terbelenggu oleh rasa tanggung jawab sebagai saudara kandung. Ia ingin hidup bebas, terlepas dari segala yang memberatkan. Khusus untuk hal ini, sekali ini saja, ia ingin menjadi egois. Ia ingin berjalan tanpa beban. Ia ingin mencari kebahagiaan pribadi. Ia ingin hidup demi dirinya sendiri!

Suara Kagome sinis saat membalas, "tentu, cepat atau lambat, Kikyou akan mati, begitu juga aku, kau, dan semua orang."

Mendengar itu, rahang Naraku mengeras, matanya memicing. Ada pemberontakan di biru kelabu yang sedang ia tatap lekat, tak ada takut yang tertera di wajah gadis itu. Entah mengapa, kala itu, melihat setiap bagian yang ada di diri Kagome bak pengingat akan kekalahannya dari pria culas bernama Sesshoumaru Taisho. Pria itu sengaja membuatnya menanggalkan harga diri untuk memohon bantuan. Si busuk itu memaksanya untuk menyerahkan salah satu miliknya yang berharga. Walau hanya semalam, efeknya begitu besar. Kini, burung kecilnya tak lagi bersikap manis.

Pria itu memandang gadis Higurashi itu lurus-lurus. "Apa dia melukaimu?"

"Yang benar saja," Kagome memberi tatapan tak percaya. Ia memang terluka, sekarat, tapi lebih secara psikis, bukan fisik. Menahan luapan emosi, suaranya mulai parau, "Setelah kau menyerahkanku pada orang itu tadi malam, kini kau bertanya?"

Seketika, rasa terhina, marah, dipermalukan, benci, dan terkhianati di dada gadis itu menjadi-jadi. Entah mengapa, yang terakhir itulah yang saat ini menjadi bongkahan terbesar yang menohok hatinya. Mengusir gentar yang tersisa, ia menatap balik kedua manik kelam itu dan berkata ketus, "Berhentilah berpura-pura peduli kepadaku!"

Di waktu yang sama, benak Naraku terombang-ambing. Seharusnya, momen seperti inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Semestinya, inilah saat baginya untuk tertawa lantang. Saat-saat kekalahan Kagome. Sekarang, gadis itu paham bahwa tak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan untuk sang kakak, semua usahanya percuma, dan ia hanyalah lilin yang membakar dirinya untuk menerangi petak kecil disekitarnya.

Sepatutnya, pria itu bersuka cita. Namun, mengapa ia tak lantas berbahagia? Pada kenyataannya, tak ada kepuasan saat ia menatap ketegaran palsu yang terlukis di wajah gadis itu. Dan mungkin, tidak pula ada kesenangan yang 'kan ia rasakan bila mendengar kalimat putus asa keluar dari mulut Kagome.

Kedua alis pria itu berkumpul di tengah, wajahnya menegang, sorot matanya kian tajam menusuk. Semua yang terpancar darinya adalah kemurkaan dan mara bahaya. Naraku berusaha melepaskan tas itu dari bahu Kagome, dan gadis itu menepis tangannya. Kemudian, pria itu memerintah dengan nada yang tak terbantahkan, "Kau tidak akan pergi ke manapun!"

Gadis yang besar di lingkungan kuil itu menarik napas, mengangkat sedikit dagunya ke atas, memberanikan diri balik bertanya meski dengan suara yang bergetar, "Mengapa?"

Naraku bergeming.

Kagome melanjutkan, "lupakan saja, lagipula, aku tidak memerlukan izin darimu."

Dalam sekejap, pria itu maju; tangan kirinya melingkari punggung sebelum mencengkram lengan kiri Kagome kencang-kencang, dan tangan kanannya merenggut rambut di bagian belakang kepala gadis itu. Dengan rahang terkatup rapat dan suara penuh arogansi, Naraku mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kagome. Saat itulah, ia menghirup bau tipis parfum rival pongah yang dibencinya. Otomatis, cengkramannya kian menguat, dengan geram, ia menyatakan klaimnya, "Karena kau milikku!"

Gadis itu mendesis. Demi meredam sakit, tangan kiri Kagome menahan di bagian akar rambut yang terjambak. Sedangkan tangan lain yang terimpit berusaha mendorong dada Naraku kuat-kuat. Tidak tunduk pada intimidasi pria itu, ia menyalak keras, "Kau salah, aku bukan milik siapapun! Camkan itu! Sekarang, lepaskan aku!" Naraku segera melepaskannya dan mundur selangkah.

Namun, secara mendadak, satu tangan terangkat di udara sebelum menyambar dengan cepat dan kuat. Sisi kiri wajah Kagome sontak memerah, bagian dalam pipinya robek, dan ia dapat mengecap rasa karat di mulutnya. Spontan, tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi yang terkena tamparan. Air mata mulai berkubang di permata biru kelabunya. Reaksi yang satu itu tidak diperkirakannya. Sebelumnya, tak pernah pria itu berlaku kasar dengan niat mencederainya. Naraku memang licik dan dapat melakukan segala cara demi meraih yang ia inginkan tapi, pria itu tidak pernah berkata buruk tentangnya atau melayangkan tangan. Tidak sekalipun, hingga saat ini.

Ia akan pergi, meski harus berjalan di atas bara api atau tumpukan jutaan jarum. Ia pasti akan pergi dari tempat itu.

Meski tekad Kagome kian kukuh, akan tetapi, tiba-tiba, setitik rasa mengepungnya. Hanya dengan berpikir untuk hengkang dari tempat itu, ia merasa ... berat hati?

Ia meraba-raba emosi yang baru menampakkan diri, mencoba menamakan rasa itu selain sedih, tapi gagal. Apakah rasa itu muncul karena ia akan merindukan kemewahan yang selama ini mengelilinginya? Tidak, ia lebih menyukai hidupnya yang sederhana di kuil. \

Lalu, mengapa?

Apa sebabnya?

Jauh di dasar lubuk hati yang terdalam, Kagome tahu alasannya. Ia yang pada mulanya merasa tersiksa hidup dalam sangkar Naraku lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura bahagia. Begitu mahirnya, hingga terkadang dirinya sendiri lupa bahwa ia tengah bersandiwara.

' _Mustahil!'_

Sejak jawaban yang hadir bukanlah yang didamba, Kagome memeras otak, mencari-cari alasan yang dapat logikanya terima. Ia sangat berharap bahwa dugaannya itu tidak benar. Mungkin saja, ia salah mengartikan. Mungkin juga, tali yang mengikat tubuhnya kemarin malam menyumbat peredaran darah ke otak sehingga sel-sel kelabu di dalam kepalanya itu kini tidak berkerja sebagaimana mestinya. Atau mungkin, mulut manis pria itulah penyebab ia mengangankan omong kosong belaka?

' _Itu lebih masuk akal.'_

Tetapi, perdebatan mental yang berlangsung tiada berarti. Ia tak dapat membohongi diri sendiri atau menepis sanubari. Naraku tidak pernah berkata manis demi dirinya, yang pria itu lakukan hanyalah meluruhkan tembok pertahanannya, sedikit demi sedikit, secara perlahan, dan dengan cara yang janggal juga tak lazim, pria itu selalu menjejalkannya perhatian.

Jerit nalar telah lama terabaikan, layaknya virus yang menyebar lewat udara, menginfeksi, dan menelannya hidup-hidup, Taniguchi Naraku telah menuntunnya pada rasa yang berbeda. Tanpa peduli sebab-musabab, tidak hirau akan duka yang menghampiri dan luka yang terukir sendiri, tak acuh atas segala tragedi yang terjadi dan semua yang telah ia lewati, hatinya terlanjur meninggikan pria manipulatif itu.

Higurashi Kagome bukan lagi mangsa tak berdaya yang terjerat di jaring sang laba-laba licik, namun, selama ini, tanpa ia sadari, ia menjelma sebagai korban yang bersedia, patuh, dan rela menyerahkan hati pada sang pemangsa. Tak mampu lagi disangkal, ikatan menakutkan antara dirinya dengan pria itu telah lama terpintal.

Mata Kagome melebar kala kepahaman menyapu alam sadarnya, _Naraku telah meraih sebagian kecil hatinya._

Pelan-pelan, gadis itu kembali mengangkat wajah dan memandang lekat sosok yang ada di depannya. Dengan suara serak dan sudut-sudut bibir yang tertarik ke bawah, ia berkata lirih, "setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku ... " Kagome menggeleng, lalu mencemooh diri seraya tertawa sarkastis, "ini bodoh, aku sangat bodoh."

Naraku tak paham apa yang Kagome bicarakan. Pun, ia lebih tak mengerti apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Secara mental, ia bagai terhempas keras dan membentur dinding baja yang dipenuhi bilah pisau. Sejak Sesshoumaru membawa Kagome kemarin malam, harga dirinya seakan tercabik-cabik. Dan sekarang, saat gadis itu ada di hadapannya, semua tak lantas membaik. Sebesar apapun usahanya untuk menepis jauh-jauh perasaan gundah itu dan menggantikannya dengan yang lain, semua seakan tak berguna. Karena nyatanya, Kagome tak lagi menjadi obyek favorit yang bisa dikendalikan maupun mainan favorit 'tuk dihancurkan. Di hidupnya, gadis itu menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Dada pria itu semakin asak, sesak oleh rasa asing, rasa yang ia benci, dan rasa yang teramat berat untuk ia akui.

Sebelumnya, ia telah mengenyam kekalahan.

Dan kini, ia mencicipi segelintir keputusasaan.

Namun, ia tak ingin mengecap bagaimana rasanya kehilangan.

Kala itu, Naraku merasa takut, ia takut kehilangan Kagome. Kagomenya seorang.

Pria itu berbalik badan, membuka pintu, kemudian keluar dari kamar itu. Kakinya tidak berhenti meski ia mendengar gadis itu berbisik, "kau tidak layak mendapatkannya."

Pintu tertutup. Beberapa detik berselang, suara yang memisahkan sang gadis dari dunia luar pun terdengar. Naraku tak langsung melangkah, untuk beberapa saat, ia berdiri membelakangi pintu. Dari dalam ruangan, Kagome memutar knop berkali-kali dengan panik. Seperti yang ia duga, daya upayanya tanpa hasil, pintu itu terkunci. Merasa kalah, ia menyandarkan kening ke daun pintu dengan bulir-bulir kristal yang terjun bebas dari sepasang safir kelabunya.

Setelah beberapa saat mendengarkan isak tangis yang berasal dari dalam kamar, pada akhirnya, Naraku beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya ...

Jarum panjang dan pendek jam yang ada di ruang baca menunjukkan angka kembar saat Naraku, dengan tubuh terbalut jubah tidur terbuat dari sutra yang berwarna ungu tua dan ditemani sebotol angggur berusia enam puluh tujuh tahun duduk di depan perapian, tenggelam dalam pemikiran.

Sedangkan, di ruang lain di rumah yang sama, Kagome membuka jendela lebar-lebar, udara dingin menerpa wajahnya ketika ia menjulurkan kepala keluar demi melihat keadaan. Setelah situasi dirasa aman, ia segera mengulurkan kaki kanan keluar, diikuti yang satunya lagi, kemudian ia duduk di dasar jendela. Lengannya berpegangan kuat pada kusen jendela. Dari lantai dua rumah mewah itu, ia menatap hamparan salju di halaman. Dadanya mengembang hebat sebelum mengempis dalam satu helaan napas panjang. Tak ingin membuang waktu yang berharga, ia membangun nyali, memejamkan mata, dan ... terbang.

Tak ada penghuni rumah yang curiga, suara yang terdengar kala gadis itu melompat hanya seperti bunyi gundukan salju yang terjatuh dari atap seperti biasanya.

Kagome tertelungkup dengan wajah dan rambut yang terhias oleh serpih putih. Saat berusaha bangun dan menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan, ia mengernyit. Semua kerutan berkumpul di tengah wajahnya. Ia menatap tangan kanannya sejenak, sumber semua sakit yang ia rasakan berasal. Susah payah, Kagome bangkit dari atas tumpukan es lembut itu dengan satu tangan.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, kakinya sudah menjejak tanah dengan mantap. Dengan tangan kiri yang memapah tangan kanannya, ia mulai beringsut dari tempatnya. Tapak demi tapak ia ambil perlahan. Kian lama, langkahnya kian cepat. Pertukaran penjaga gerbang hanya terjadi sekali, tepat jam sebelas malam, dan itu berarti tiga menit lagi. Tidak bersedia menghancurkan rencana yang ia susun sejak siang dan menyia-nyiakan peluang terbaiknya, Kagome memaksa diri, tak mengindahkan rasa sakit, sekuat tenaga ia memacu kaki.

Mengakui rasa menyimpang yang baru-baru ini ia kenal tak lantas menggoyahkan tekadnya, asteroid sebesar bulan boleh saja menghancurkan bumi esok hari, tapi keputusannya telah final. Ia tetap akan pergi dari rumah itu.

Tatkala ia berhasil melintas pekarangan dan sembunyi di pojok taman, adrenalinnya terpacu ke titik tertinggi, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, napasnya terengah-engah, dan tubuhnya menggigil oleh antisipasi. Dari balik lentera tradisional yang terbuat dari tumpukan batu dengan tinggi seratus lima puluh sentimeter, Kagome mengintai satu-satunya penjaga yang ada.

Sesuai dugaan, penjaga keamanan itu meninggalkan tempatnya dan menuju bangunan utama tepat jam sebelas malam. Setelah punggung petugas keamanan itu tak lagi terlihat, lekas-lekas ia merangsek masuk pos dan memencet tombol untuk membuka gerbang. Bunyi halus besi yang bergesekan kala pagar itu terbuka menjamah indra pendengarannya. Tanpa membuang tempo, hanya bermodalkan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh dan dokumen-dokumen penting miliknya di saku, Kagome bergegas keluar dari sarang kebejatan dan berlari menyambut kebebasan.

Meski kedua tungkainya sudah bergetar hebat, Kagome tak menurunkan kecepatannya. Beriringan dengan degup jantung yang bertalu kencang, langkahnya kian panjang. Setelah ia keluar dari deretan perumahan mewah dan sampai di sisi jalan raya belasan menit kemudian, barulah ia menepi di bawah sorot pucat lampu jalanan.

Dengan tubuh membungkuk dan tangan gemetar, Kagome meraih ponsel yang ada di saku jaketnya. Tak lama, ia sudah tersambung dengan seseorang. Dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal, ia berkata, "aku akan ke sana sekarang." Setelah suara di seberang sana berpesan agar ia berhati-hati, Kagome mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Senyum tipis terpatri, menyertai harap yang berjejalan di dada gadis itu. Mulai sekarang, ia 'kan memeluk masa depan yang ia kehendaki meski di tanah hitam nan tandus yang bahkan tak ditumbuhi semak belukar sekalipun. Tak mengapa bila ia harus membanting tulang demi sesuap nasi. Ia kan berjuang, meraih martabat yang tertanggalkan, dan kehidupan yang ia inginkan.

Kagome mengeratkan jaket pemberian itu, surai kelam nan panjangnya yang dikuncir tinggi terayun ketika ia berjalan cepat. Dengan kedua punggung tangan, ia menghapus kasar genangan air di sudut mata. Kemudian, tangan kanannya bertengger di atas dada kiri, ia menikmati tiap-tiap degup jantung. Setelah semua yang telah ia lalui, ia masih bernapas, berdebar, dapat berjalan, juga berlari. Ia masih hidup!

Sejak saat ini, ia akan meraungkan lagu perjuangannya pada dunia. Ia bukan lagi manusia yang dapat dipermainkan dan menikmati penindasan. Ia akan memilih jalan hidup dan menggubah takdirnya sendiri. Bila ia dapat mencapai suatu kebahagiaan atau jika ia memang harus berlumuran dosa, maka, itu atas kehendaknya, bukan karena ia harus berkorban untuk siapapun lagi!

.

.

.

Taksi yang Kagome tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tiga lantai sederhana. Seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna cokelat yang berdiri di gerbang gedung itu segera menghampiri dan menyambut kedatangannya dengan pelukan erat.

"Kagome _-chan,_ kau membuatku khawatir." Seusai meneliti keadaan sahabatnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, wanita itu bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kagome memaksa diri untuk tersenyum tipis, sambil meringis dan melirik bagian tubuh yang ia maksud, Kagome berkata, "kurasa aku mematahkan tanganku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca dan review, juga fav&follow. Catatan kali ini akan panjang; Iya, beberapa bagian fic ini memang 'menjijikkan' bagi sebagian pembaca. Maaf, sekali lagi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua reader yang kurang berkenan T.T
> 
> Tapi, sedari awal, kisah ini memang sudah berlabel dark fic, penuh angst, dan mungkin akan berakhir dengan tragedi. Sebagai peringatan, meski ada romance dan fluff di bab-bab ke depannya, mungkin akan ada lagi hal memuakkan bagi sebagian orang karena menyinggung tema yang cukup sensitif.
> 
> Selain itu, tanpa tahu malu, TnM memohon para reader untuk ikut voting fic-fic fandom Inuyasha yang masuk lima besar di beberapa kategori Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2017.
> 
> Nightwish: Treasure dan When Moonlight Scratch On The Window karya Emma Griselda untuk kategori Best MC Suspense, Friendship, dan In Character for Alternate Universe.
> 
> Juga Science Project karya Claire Barbossa untuk kategori Best OS Fantasy dan Science-Fiction.
> 
> And the last, my own stories, Flightless Bird dan Nightingale untuk kategori Best MC Angst/Tragedy dan Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Link untuk polling bisa kalian temukan di twitter Indonesian IFA 2017
> 
> Untuk semua reader, terlebih lagi untuk yang mau ikut polling dan memilih fic-fic yang udah disebutkan di atas, minna saiko arigatou :)


End file.
